Never Lose Hope
by Saiyan Serpent
Summary: AU: MTMP In a world filled with chaos and destruction, a friend falls and a promise is made. The promise haunts its owner and defines his existence. Keeping that promise is impossible, but he never gives up. Giving up was never an option.
1. Broken Promises

Never Lose Hope

By: Saiyan Serpent

This is an A/U fic, so a lot of things are going to be different. It will eventually be an mt/mp fic, so bear with me. Mirai Gohan had a family in this story. Trunks is only ten years older than Pan.

Disclaimer: I don't own db, dbz, dbgt, or any of its characters, so please don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter One: Broken Promises

He woke up in a cold sweat. It was the same dream that had plagued him almost every night for the past twelve years. It was the dream that robbed him of his teacher and best friend, Gohan.

It wasn't just a dream though. It was a memory from his tortured past that refused to leave him in peace. The memory wrapped itself around his soul like a python claiming its prey. There were times when it hurt to breathe, and this was one of them.

He tore the soaking sheets off his body and focused on slowing his breathing down. Images flashed through his mind as he sat up in bed. He closed his eyes as he tried to force the disturbing thoughts from his head. Letting out a ragged breath, he stood up and walked towards the balcony.

He opened the doors and was met with a cold rush of air. Lavender locks stirred in the gentle night breeze as his hands gripped the cool railing. The cold metal reminded him of those heartless androids; the one's that took so much from him. He had vowed vengeance for their evil deeds and won in it in a fierce battle that nearly destroyed him.

Trunks Briefs had survived their destructive insanity where others had not. Still, the victory was not as he had hoped it to be.

Some small part of him thought that their deaths would bring him satisfaction, but it only seemed to remind him of his earlier failures; times where he had gone up against the terrible pair only to end up broken and defeated. Their deaths had not left pleasure in his heart, only emptiness.

He knew why the dream troubled him so much. It wasn't just the memory of his fallen friend that haunted him. No, it was the guilt, the guilt that had forced itself through his entire being threatening to consume him.

The guilt wasn't from his failure to fight against the androids the night they killed his best friend. The failure was a far greater crime, an offense that followed him everywhere. He had broken a promise or rather failed to keep it; a promise that he made to his dying mentor.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Trunks flew across the scattered remains of the city desperate to find his friend. Hundreds of thoughts ran through his mind as tears threatened to fall down his face. He had wanted to fight the androids with Gohan, but his friend had knocked him out cold before he had the chance to go.

Trunks didn't understand why Gohan had left him there alone, but at the moment he didn't care. All he wanted right now was to find his friend safe and unharmed by those maniacal beasts.

The rain was pounding against his face, which made it difficult to see anything. He felt for Gohan's ki, but there was nothing. Trunks tensed knowing that there were only two reasons for that. Either Gohan was severely injured or he was dead.

He shook his head and discarded the thought. Trunks would not accept the possibility that Gohan could be dead. The only other explanation meant that he had to hurry and find Gohan before it was too late. Trunks could take him back to the lab where his mother, Bulma, could care for him.

A figure on the ground suddenly caught his eye shaking Trunks from his thoughts. He felt his heart pounding in his ears as he flew down to the still form.

Kneeling in a puddle of water, Trunks reached for the figure as a flash of lightning lit up the dark sky. In that brief moment, he could see that it was Gohan and time seemed to stand still.

Trunks stared at his friend in disbelief as his hand began to tremble. He felt the blood rush to his head and his muscles tensed making it hard to breathe.

Placing his hand on the motionless figure, Trunks struggled for control of his voice. The air rushed from his lungs past his lips as he managed to speak.

"Gohan?" He heard no answer. His worst fears were suddenly becoming a reality as he began to shake the battered body.

"Gohan!" he cried more desperate this time.

Still he heard no response. The tears that he denied release before were suddenly streaming down his face mixing with the stinging rain. His body trembled uncontrollably as his hands fell away from the body to the wet earth beneath him.

He grabbed handfuls of dirt as he sat there sobbing on the ground. Suddenly there was movement from the figure beside him. Trunks wiped his face with the back of his hand as he reached over to his friend.

"Trunks..." was all he heard as his friend struggled to speak.

"Gohan don't try to talk." His friend tried speaking again, but was only rewarded with a choking sound as he coughed up some blood.

"Gohan please you're only making it worse!" Trunks begged him not to continue, but Gohan would not listen.

"No Trunks. I have to...say this...now," sputtered Gohan. "I want you...to promise me something...Trunks," pleaded Gohan.

"Promise you what Gohan, what are you talking about?" Trunks was getting nervous. He couldn't think and Gohan's gasps for air weren't helping matters.

His mind drifted in total disbelief. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream, but it felt more like a nightmare. He was brought back to reality when he heard Gohan speak again.

"Trunks...promise me you'll...take care...of my family." He barely managed to choke the words out as he fought to stay conscious.

"Gohan, don't talk like that. They don't need me, because they have you. Please Gohan you have to let me take you back to the lab. My mom can help, you'll see."

"Not this time...Trunks." Gohan's words barely above a whisper now, but Trunks heard every word.

"What do you mean? Gohan, you've been through worse. You're gonna be fine, just wait..." Trunks was cut off abruptly when Gohan grabbed him by the shirt.

"Trunks promise me you'll take care of them...no matter what!"

Trunks could see the look in his friend's eyes and it made his heart stop. Gohan was serious. He was dying, and his last request was to protect his family. Trunks didn't want to make the promise, because doing that meant he was accepting his friend's fate.

He closed his eyes praying to Kami that this was not happening. Trunks felt Gohan's grip tighten on his shirt as he awaited an answer. Trunks opened his eyes again and felt the tears rush down his cheeks.

"Trunks..." Gohan's strength was fading quickly, but he was determined to get his answer.

"Yes Gohan, I promise." Trunks manage to choke the words out as he held back more tears.

As soon as the words had passed from his mouth, Trunks felt the hold on his shirt loosen from Gohan's hand falling to the ground. In that moment all life seem to drain from Gohan's body as he closed his eyes and became motionless.

Trunks struggled to blink back the tears but he was failing miserably. He tried to wake his friend up, but there was no response. "Gohan, you can't die! Please Gohan wake up!"

The emotions that had nearly overwhelmed him before returned, and they threatened to send him over the edge. Despair turned to anger and anger turned into rage. Trunks could feel something deep inside of him stir as he looked to the heavens and screamed his friend's name.

"GOHAN!"

A golden aura surrounded him as his hair began to flicker with traces of gold. The earth around him started to tremble as the storm raged over the battered city. Wind kicked around him as the rain swirled in a merciless frenzy.

The landscape began to illuminate with a mixture of lightning and blinding energy that resonated from the young warrior. Tear-filled eyes flashed back and forth between blue and green as his mind begged for release.

Tortured screams rose into the night sky challenging the mighty thunder itself. Lavender locks continued to spark rising into golden spikes, openly defying gravity. With a final roar of fury, his body exploded in a brilliant flash of light as he broke the barrier and ascended to the level of Super Saiyan. The transformation lasted only a few seconds before he exhausted himself and fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

That was a night that Trunks would never forget. It was the night that he had achieved the level of Super Saiyan. He had struggled in his training with Gohan to reach that level but always fell short of his goal. It was Gohan's death that ultimately provoked the transformation Trunks so desperately sought. He would gladly give that up though, if it meant he could have his friend back.

A sudden jolt brought him out of his trance as the sound of metal creaking filled his ears. He jumped back from the edge of the balcony and stared in shock. He had gripped the railing too hard causing the entire thing to buckle under the intense pressure. Breaking free of its restraints, the railing fell in a massive heap to the ground below.

"Shit," he thought "Mom's gonna kill me." He let out a small sigh as he turned and walked back through the doors to his bedroom. The day had not yet begun and things already looked utterly depressing.


	2. Memories

Never Lose Hope 

By: Saiyan Serpent

Disclaimer: I don't own db, dbz, dbgt or any of their characters, so please don't sue me.

* * *

Last Time:

A sudden jolt brought him out of his trance as the sound of metal creaking filled his ears. He jumped back from the edge of the balcony and stared in shock. He had gripped the railing too hard causing the entire thing to buckle under the intense pressure. Breaking free of its restraints, the railing fell in a massive heap to the ground below.

"Shit," he thought "Mom's gonna kill me." He let out a small sigh as he turned and walked back through the doors to his bedroom. The day had not yet begun and things already looked utterly depressing.

* * *

Chapter Two: Memories

He padded softly across the floor to his bed. Flopping down on the soft mattress, he glanced at the clock beside his bed. He groaned out loud. It was only one in the morning, and he still had four hours before his day would officially start.

He was still half expecting his mother to come barreling through the door at any moment screaming for an explanation about the new lawn ornament. But she never came.

Trunks sighed to himself. She had probably stayed up half the night to work on some insane new invention of hers and passed out on her desk. He hated it when she did that.

She worked in that lab of hers endlessly to pass the time. He knew it was her way of dealing with everything. Though he worried about her, Trunks figured it was better than her moping around the house like a zombie. After all, she had lost the same things he held so close to his own heart.

He had seen her in that troubling state several times as a child, and it worried him to no end. It hurt him to see her that way, but he tried his best to comfort her. She usually ended up comforting him instead, soothing his troubled soul.

Many nights of his childhood were spent crying himself to sleep in her loving embrace. All the terrible thoughts that chased him down would drift away into nothingness. He would fall into a peaceful sleep only to awaken in panic. She would stroke his hair gently whispering to him that everything was okay now. When he realized he had only been dreaming, he would settle back in her arms wishing she could make the pain disappear forever.

She always told him that he was the sole source of joy left in her life. Her words were as warm and reassuring as her love. He loved her as much as a son can love a mother, though he didn't show it as much as he would have liked.

She was all he had left in the world. Though he hated to admit it, Trunks needed her. He didn't want to need her. It wasn't that he didn't love his mother. No, that was not it at all.

The reason he didn't want to need her was because he feared losing her. Trunks had lost so much in his life that he didn't want to need anything if it meant losing it.

Loss. Why did it have to hurt so much?

That was a question he had asked himself for countless years. Loss seemed to be the only thing he experienced in his life.

He lost his father before he ever got the chance to know him, and his mother wasn't very forthcoming with information either. Trunks tried not to bother her too much with his questions, for he could see how much it upset her to think of the past. He didn't mean to pry he just wanted to know what his father was like.

Gohan had tried to offer his knowledge on the subject once, but it wasn't much different from what his mother had told him. Gohan had said that his father, Vegeta, was a strong warrior with an ego the size of a solar system. Talking about Vegeta didn't seem to bother Gohan as much as it bothered his mother. Trunks was thankful for that.

Gohan had lost his own father when he was a child. He could relate to Trunks' dilemma, though Gohan had known his own father. He had memories to remind him of the kind and gentle warrior. That, unfortunately was something Trunks did not have. Though he never said it out loud, Trunks envied Gohan in that respect. It wasn't just the memories Trunks envied it was more than that.

Gohan's father was practically a saint. He was the best father a kid could ask for. Trunks wasn't ashamed of his father, he had no reason to be. He did, however, envy the father Gohan had been blessed with.

Trunks sometimes wondered what his life would have been like if Goku was his father. Would he feel different? Would he look at the world in the same way? Would his life be better? Those were only more questions he knew would never be answered. It didn't really bother him though; he had come to accept his life however depressing it may be.

No one actually said that his father was a bad man, but Trunks could always sense the tension around the subject. Select details were carefully left out when describing Vegeta. It's as if mentioning those details would shatter any sentimental notions Trunks had of his father.

Trunks knew of his royal heritage and his father's home planet. It wasn't much, but it was something. Something was better than nothing right?

Trunks believed his father would always be a mystery to him, forever lost in the sands of time, but he was wrong. He had met his father briefly in the past, what is now an alternate version of his own time.

His father was indeed a strong man who wore his pride on his sleeve for the entire world to see. It was also his biggest flaw, his weakness even.

Well, maybe it wasn't his pride, but the ego born of that pride was surely his greatest enemy. It proved time after time his biggest weakness, but Trunks could not imagine his father any other way.

No, his father was a prince, a prince that deemed the world unworthy of his presence. He was raised that way from birth, and through a life of enslavement, he hardened into a merciless warrior.

He carried many of the same scars that Trunks himself bore though his ran deeper. Trunks had something his father never had. He had a mother to kiss away the pain and fight back the demons. But some demons were meant for him to fight alone.

Alone.

It was the root of loneliness. To be alone with the pain of loss was not a fate Trunks would wish on anyone. It was something his father must have felt to the bitter end. But in the alternate timeline, his father had been given another chance, a chance at life.

Trunks smiled at the thought. His father had given him life and he had returned the favor in the only way he could. Trunks longed to have his father back. If only he could turn back time. No wait. He had already done that.

What was a son to do with a father like Vegeta? Surely the Saiyan Prince would not have submitted to the human emotions he claimed Goku suffered from. No, Trunks had never expected that from his father. You can't take away a lifetime of pain and simply replace it with happy thoughts.

It wasn't that Trunks thought his father was incapable of love. Surely he was living proof that Vegeta had a heart like everyone else.

There was one thing Trunks valued more than memories of his father. It was something he searched for all his life; something only his father could give him.

Respect it what he longed for. It was something he had earned with his little trip through time. Not just any respect, but his father's respect; the great Saiyan Prince himself.

Trunks had fought an uphill battle when it came to earning his father's approval. It took Vegeta a long time before he would even acknowledge Trunks as his son. He didn't give up though.

Trunks was shocked when he realized his father had finally accepted him not only as a son, but also as a warrior. It was more than he had ever dreamed possible.

Trunks mouth curved upwards in a smile at the thought.

Though he had not known Vegeta in his own time, Trunks had always worked for his approval. In a way, Trunks struggled for it through his mentor and friend Gohan.

Going to the past and seeing his friend at such a young age brought shame to his heart. Trunks struggled to put his feelings aside while visiting the past, for they proved to be a dangerous distraction.

He was there to help his friends and family, not make amends for some sin he could not bear to carry.

It had been a while since his visit to the past. In fact, the last time he had seen anyone of that time had been at the Cell Games.

He shuddered at the thought. That was a battle that had almost been lost. If it wasn't for Gohan, history would have surely repeated itself.

Trunks had gone back to prevent that very thing, the horror that was his life. He failed though, like countless times before. He was powerless to stop the monster known as Cell, and it made him feel as helpless as a small child.

Trunks laughed at the thought. Child. That was exactly what had defeated Cell in the end, though it was no ordinary child. He was a child born to a brave warrior, one who had sacrificed himself to save others.

The child was Gohan, son of Goku. Trunks had marveled in awe of the young boy's power. Gohan had not shown the same strength in his own timeline. If he had, maybe things would be different. But things weren't different and they would never change.

Trunks could only hope that his role in altering the timeline had been for the better. It was the only thing he had done to atone for his crime. Crime. That's what it was to break a promise of such importance. How could anyone see it any other way? Trunks couldn't, he wouldn't.

Trunks had wanted to visit the past at times to see how everyone was doing. He often wondered if Gohan had met Videl in that time and made a family as he did in this timeline.

Those notions, however, turned sour as he thought of what it would be like to see Gohan with his family again. It would be another painful reminder of his failure. Trunks wasn't sure if he could bear the sight. So instead of returning to the past, he would withdraw to his own personal hell.

The other timeline had changed and somehow Trunks didn't feel right there. It felt wrong. He refused to dishonor his friend further by running from his promise, his duty. It was childish to think he could escape that.

It didn't matter where he ran; his sins would follow him like a shadow follows its master. The only way he would ever feel at peace with himself was when he fulfilled his destiny and kept his promise. Until then, he would carry on with the mundane tasks of life, forcing himself to live.

Live. That's something he didn't want to do at times. What's the point of living when you have lost so much and failed yourself at every turn? But then he remembered his friend. Gohan would never have given up, so neither would he. Trunks would keep his promise even if it killed him.

* * *

**_A/N_**

About the promise Trunks supposedly broke: When Gohan was dying, he made Trunks promise to take care of his family. Trunks broke the promise or rather failed to keep it because he never found Gohan's family. Since he couldn't find them, he couldn't take care of them. Hope that helps.


	3. Resistance is Futile

Never Lose Hope

By: Saiyan Serpent

Disclaimer: I don't own db, dbz, dbgt, or any of its characters.

* * *

Last Time:

Live. That's something he didn't want to do at times. What's the point of living when you have lost so much and failed yourself at every turn? But then he remembered his friend. Gohan would never have given up, so neither would he. Trunks would keep his promise even if it killed him.

* * *

Chapter Three: Resistance is Futile

Trunks let out a long breath. His mind was drifting again, pulling him towards the infinite depths of sleep.

He opened his eyes staring at the ceiling above. He was still waiting for his mother to burst through the door, but she did not come. She would certainly give him an earful, but at least it would keep him from falling into the darkened abyss.

Her verbal lashings always had a way of keeping him awake. The wrath of Bulma Briefs isn't one that he'd wish on anyone. Maybe that's what his father had been attracted to when he met her.

She challenged the strongest fighters in the universe where others had not. She didn't use her fists though. Who needed to with a mouth like hers? It brought the strongest of warriors to their knees.

Trunks chuckled at the thought of his father getting the beating of his life by what he would have deemed an inferior weakling. He probably had to take to the skies just to escape her relentless verbal bashing.

Yeah, she was a firecracker. Who else could tame the mighty prince of the saiyan race?

She was strong and determined. That's one of the things Trunks loved about his mother. Many times when he had lost hope, she was there, pushing forward refusing to give into the darkness.

You couldn't keep her down for long. She had this energy about her, always looking to the bright side of things. He didn't know how he could have survived all those years without her.

Yes, he was a powerful warrior, perhaps one of the strongest in the universe, but it didn't matter. His demons were stronger. They could not be defeated with punches and energy blasts. No, these were his greatest enemies, ones born of self-doubt and self-loathing.

Those were the worst kind.

They were seemingly impossible to defeat, but with his mother's help, he sometimes struggled free from their vice like grips. His father would surely criticize him for being so dependent on another living being. He understood his father's reasoning, but he couldn't help it. She was all he had left.

She wouldn't always be there for him and he knew that. It was something that scared him senseless. He loved his mother so much, too much maybe.

He wasn't sure what would happen if he lost her too. That's why he feared his love for her. It was a weakness, maybe his biggest.

His father's weakness had been his ego, where Trunks' was his heart. Once he let someone in, they were a part of him forever. But that also made him vulnerable. His father would certainly protest, and Trunks knew this. Still, he could not change who he was, just as his father could not change who he was.

Trunks knew his father put up a wall for a reason. It was something he had probably learned to create at a young age. He most likely would not have survived all those years as Frieza's pawn without it.

Trunks knew the wall was a protective barrier, and his father's was nearly impenetrable. Trunks understood his father like no one else ever could, especially since his visit to the past.

He was more like his father than he would admit, but he didn't let it bother him. He was created from circumstance, just as his father had been. Circumstance surrounded his being and shaped his life.

The loss he had experienced during his life drove Trunks to create his own wall. It wasn't as strong as his father's, but it was there nonetheless.

Trunks cared about the welfare of others, but he didn't get too close to other people. He couldn't let that happen. His mother was the only one he would allow that kind of closeness. She was always strong enough to get past his best defenses.

He still tried to keep her at a distance though. If she got too close, he would surely collapse in defeat with her loss. That was a risk he could not afford to take, not when he had a promise to keep.

The promise.

It seemed to forever haunt him. In some twisted way, he sometimes saw it as his only reason for living. Well, maybe not his only reason. He would protect his mother until her end came, hopefully of natural causes. Though he didn't like to think of his mother like that, sometimes he couldn't help it.

He went off at times for days, trying to distance himself. He was trying to prepare himself for the inevitable, but it never worked. He missed her too much. This only seemed to prove how much her loss would hurt him in the end.

She must have understood his need to do this, because she never lectured him on his little disappearing acts. Perhaps she understood him better than he gave her credit for. Maybe.

He still felt the need to leave every now and then. He always returned more distraught than when he had left. His love for her only seemed to grow during their time apart. He cursed at himself for letting it happen, but she was his mother. She would always touch his heart in a way no one else could.

In all the darkness, she held a candle to light his way. He wanted to go to her and tell her how much he loved her, but his pride would not allow him. He figured she must know somehow, because she never questioned his love. Still, hearing the words would surely bring her comfort.

She was always there to comfort him, why couldn't he do the same for her? When things seemed dark and depressing, she would be there to shine the light and lift his spirits.

He sighed mentally.

How did he get so lucky? Wait. Luck had nothing to do with it.

He didn't believe in luck. Luck was something you couldn't control like fate and destiny. He couldn't believe that everyone's life was pre- determined; written down somewhere like some petty reminder of their insignificant existence. Trunks believed that people made their own destiny.

He sighed again feeling the pull of sleep growing stronger. He didn't want to sleep though, he wanted to think; just think. He had more control over his thoughts than he did his dreams. There he was left to the mercy of his subconscious, too helpless to fight back. The torture he inflicted upon himself consciously was nothing compared to what his subconscious mind could do and did do.

His eyelids began to grow heavy, threatening to succumb to the enemy. He knew his dreams would probably torture him further, but his body refused to give in to his conscious pleas. Sleep unfortunately was a necessity.

He knew he would eventually fall asleep, left to face his demons alone. It was the only place his mother couldn't help him.

He alone had to endure the endless torment his night's sleep would bring. Though it was not something he looked forward to, he had long ago accepted the misery inflicted by the dream world as punishment for his crime.

Slowly his eyelids were pulled together. He struggled to keep them open, willing himself to stay awake, but it was no use. His body refused to obey, choosing instead to retreat into the subconscious realm. The dim light of the room quickly faded as the curtain of darkness fell once again.


	4. Sorry Mom

Never Lose Hope 

By: Saiyan Serpent

Disclaimer: I do not own db, dbz, dbgt, or any of its characters.

* * *

Last Time:

Slowly his eyelids were pulled together. He struggled to keep them open, willing himself to stay awake, but it was no use. His body refused to obey, choosing instead to retreat into the subconscious realm. The dim light of the room quickly faded as the curtain of darkness fell once again.

* * *

Chapter Four: Sorry Mom

Trunks awoke suddenly when he heard his bedroom door slammed open. Startled, he rolled off the side of the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

He could hear screaming and an arsenal of words being launched at him, but he could not make out anything specific. Then, something he heard distinctly through the verbal onslaught got his attention.

"What the hell happened to the lawn!"

Everything clicked as he recognized his mother's voice. Trunks sat up and leaned against the side of the bed, running a hand over his face. He rubbed his eyes trying to open them. Slowly the room came into focus, but when his eyes settled on her small form he realized how upset she was. Man was she pissed.

She was standing there, one hand on each hip, a misplaced hair antagonizing her scrunched up face. She was still in her clothes from yesterday. They contorted and clung to her body in an unnatural way causing even more wrinkles to appear.

Her hair was pulled back into a hasty ponytail, stray hairs sticking out all over. One piece in particular seemed to be testing what little restraint she had left. Both of her eyes were bloodshot sporting a set of dark circles to compliment them. She looked like hell.

He frowned at her recognizing what her appearance meant. She had fallen asleep in the lab again, sleeping in some unimaginable position. He didn't know how she did it. It had to be very uncomfortable to say the least.

"Well!" She was still awaiting his answer, her foot tapping madly against the carpeted floor, making a loud thumping noise.

He ran a hand through his long hair, pushing it out of his face. Taking a deep breath, he slowly answered her.

"Sorry mom. I…well…I…had a little accident."

"Little!" It sounded more like a challenge than a question.

"I'm sorry mom really. I was thinking about some things last night…and…well…I guess I got a little carried away."

She seemed to be calming down some, but she was still fuming.

"Things! What kind of things?" She was following his words, hoping they would lead her to an explanation; like why her lawn was currently decorated with the second floor balcony. It was lying in a heap of mangled metal in the back yard and she wanted to know why.

"Yeah, you know…things," he replied. Apparently, that was not good enough because she screamed at him again.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs…you will tell me what happened to that damn balcony right now!"

Trunks winced as he swallowed the lump in his throat. She had used his full name, and this was never a good sign. He thought she must have slept in a very uncomfortable position last night.

He wanted to answer her, but he was almost ashamed to tell her the truth. Confessing to her meant admitting his weakness and he wasn't prepared to do that, not entirely. He looked down at his hands as he answered her.

"I was thinking about Gohan………" He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to elaborate either. He hoped she would take the hint and leave it at that.

The words he spoke drifted out barely loud enough for her to hear. She did hear them though. As soon as the words entered her ears, her features softened considerably.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Trunks cut her off by looking up at her and saying, "Mom, it's okay. No big deal." He didn't want her to break down and embrace him like she used to when he was younger.

If he allowed her to baby him constantly, he would only need her more. In the end, it would cause him more pain. That's something he had enough of already.

He had to be strong. If he could hide his pain, she wouldn't feel driven to comfort him so much. To make sure this conversation ended he plastered on one of his best smiles, stood up, and pecked her on the cheek.

"Really mom, it's okay. How about breakfast, I'm starving." On cue, his stomach growled loudly causing his mother to scoff and forget their conversation.

"You saiyans and your appetites. I'm lucky you don't eat me out of house and home," she exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air.

Rolling her eyes, she turned to leave, but not without adding, "I expect that mess to be cleaned up by noon."

Trunks collapsed back on his bed grumbling. She didn't forget. He should have remembered whom he was dealing with.

After taking a shower, Trunks headed out to the back yard to take care of some business before breakfast.

'Might as well get it out of the way,' he thought. The longer it sat there, the greater the potential for it to irritate his mother further.

Trunks grabbed the heap of metal with one hand and flung it in the air. When he thought it was far enough away, he shot a ki blast at it. The former railing disintegrated completely as the blast engulfed it.

Though he hadn't hurt anyone, his little clean up had definitely made a lot of noise. Trunks looked at his handy work and smirked in a way that would have made his father proud.

He was still wearing that smirk when he walked in to the kitchen and sat down at the table. His mother looked shell-shocked as she asked him the first thing that rolled off her tongue.

"What in Kami's name was that!" She turned seeing his face and her features immediately turned into a scowl. "And just what are you smirking at young man!" She tried to sound harsh, but the hint of amusement escaped from her guise.

Trunks stifled a laugh as his smirk turned into a smile. "Finished cleaning the lawn up," he said quite satisfied.

Bulma didn't say anything. She merely walked over to the table, frying pan in hand, and knocked him upside his head with a solid THWACK!

"Owww…What was that for!"

"You know very well what that was for mister!"

Trunks glanced back at his mother while rubbing the back of his head. He felt a sudden wave of bewilderment wash over him. The feeling soon turned to amusement and he tried to suppress his laughter. After a few seconds, he could contain it no longer and he began to laugh hysterically.

His mother looked back over her shoulder at him as he continued to laugh.

"And just what is so funny mister!" She was wondering what had gotten in to him this morning.

"You………you………hit………me!" He managed to choke out the sentence in between his laughing and his gasps for air.

"Your point being?" She was curious as to what had sent her son into such hysterics.

"It………hurt!" He was laughing so hard he nearly fell out of the chair.

"Well son, that's kinda the point…" She was trying not to giggle at the fool her son was making of himself. Still, she wished he were like this more often.

She continued to stare at him thinking he had suddenly lost his mind.

Trunks noticed the look of puzzlement on his mother's face as she stared at him. It only fueled his antics further. 'She really doesn't have a clue,' he thought.

He was crying now, and his stomach muscles began to spasm from his chaotic movements. He finally fell out of the chair and rolled on the floor clutching his stomach with both hands. He stayed there continuing his laughing fit as she looked on.

She thought he had finally gone off the deep end.

After several minutes passed, Trunks sat up as the waves of laughter subsided and his sanity slowly returned. He was breathing heavily trying to stifle a few laughs, which came out as giggles instead.

She thought he looked so cute and innocent there trying to recover from his humorous display. She sighed mentally remembering the many times he had done the same thing as a baby. Those were good times, but they did not lasted for long.

The darkness came and washed away all the joy of his childhood. How she wished she could have given him a better childhood, one where he could run around laughing and screaming, playing pranks on people; the things little boys are supposed to do.

She shook the thoughts from her head, as she turned back to the stove. 'No use dwelling on the past.'

By the time Trunks had come back to his senses, he saw the table covered with food. It was a meal fit for a king or a saiyan anyway. The smell was calling for him to return to his place at the table. He heard his mother yell at him while he wiped the remaining tears from his face.

"Well, are you going to lay on the floor all day, or are you going to get up and eat all this food?" She tried to sound serious, but she knew she had failed miserably. Her son's comical behavior was too much to ignore completely.

Grinning widely, he climbed up in his chair and reached for the food. She had already starting working on her normal sized portion of breakfast.

In minutes, the meal was completely devoured by the saiyan warrior. Trunks was leaning back in his chair and patting his stomach.

Bulma looked at him as he sat there in complete satisfaction. She noticed the familiar pat on the belly scene as she continued sipping her coffee. It was adorable, and it reminded her so much of Goku.

She sighed mentally at the thought. Though she would not often admit it, she missed her friend. He always had a way of making things better, and that's something everyone could use these days. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Trunks address her.

"Mom, you alright?" He seemed concerned.

She smiled. That was her son, always worrying about her, probably more than she worried about him. It was not that she loved him less; it was because she knew he could take care of himself.

"Mom…hello?" He was waving his hand in front of her face trying to break her out of her trance.

"Sorry dear." She smiled at him again. She didn't want to worry him.

"I was just thinking," she replied truthfully.

"About what?" It was his turn at interrogation.

She recognized the hint of humor in his voice. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Well, I was wondering what got you so worked up like that." It wasn't a total lie, more like a half-truth.

She looked at his face as his lips curved into a smile again allowing a few chuckles to pass them. She really did want to know what he thought was so funny.

"Mom…you're a human…and I'm half saiyan…you hit me and it hurt." He said it like it was something she didn't already know.

"Trunks honey…I kinda figured that out a while ago." She wasn't sure what he was trying to tell her.

"Mom!" He was getting frustrated now.

"What!" She didn't get it. He was simply going to have to spell it out for her.

"You are human……I'm half saiyan……you hit me……it hurt!"

"Yes dear, I think we established that already."

Trunks threw his hands in the air. Surely, this was not his mother before him. She must be an imposter. She had to be. There was no way that the woman sitting before him was the infamous Bulma Briefs self-proclaimed genius.

"Mom! I'm a Super Saiyan for crying out loud! It's not supposed to hurt!" He was waiting for her to turn into some sort of freaky alien from having her cover blown. Instead, she sat there with a look disappointment etched in her face

"Oh, that's all." She said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Trunks, do you really think I spent all that time around your father and didn't learn a thing."

Trunks looked surprised. He certainly wasn't expecting to be the one that was confused.

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

She giggled a little at the look on his face. It was priceless. He looked like she had just discovered the key to defeating a Super Saiyan.

"Honey, all men have their weak spots, even Super Saiyans." She looked at him thoughtfully as she took another sip of her coffee.

Trunks just smiled at her. Yep, it was his mother after all. He should learn to stop underestimating her.

She stood up from the table and patted him lightly on the top of his head. He looked up and was met with a grinning face, her eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

"Besides, I'm your mother I'm supposed to know where it hurts." She kissed him lightly on his forehead before turning to clean up the dishes.

"Now go on, I know you have things to do today."

He smiled at her back before wiping his mouth and standing up at the table. He darted over to her placing a small kiss on her cheek. "Love you mom…later!" He called out as he took off running out the front door.

"Bye dear, see you later!" she replied absently as he took off. "That boy……" She smiled to herself before returning to her dishes.

Even though she had the worker robots to help her around the house, she still liked to do things with her own hands every once in a while. Besides, doing domestic chores helped to calm her nerves and give her time to think about things.

Working in her lab was definitely her favorite past time, but things could get a bit stressful in there. If she couldn't figure something out, she would get frustrated, drink way too much coffee, stay up half the night, and end up falling asleep on her desk.

'Being a genius isn't the easiest job in the world,' she thought to herself. 'Even we need to kick back and relax once in a while,' she added as if she was trying to convince someone.

Bulma knew the chores helped keep her hands busy, but also allowed her brilliant mind a vacation of sorts. Focusing back on the numerous piles of dishes before her, she sighed mentally. She had to get this mess cleaned up if she was going to get any work done today.


	5. Resting Place

Never Lose Hope 

By: Saiyan Serpent

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own db, dbz, dbgt, or any of it's characters.

* * *

Last Time:

He smiled at her back before wiping his mouth and standing up at the table. He darted over to her placing a small kiss on her cheek. "Love you mom…later!" He called out as he took off running out the front door.

* * *

Chapter Five: Resting Place 

Trunks took to the air as soon as he got through the front door. He felt the cool air sweep through his hair as the sun shone brightly on his face. He had planned to do some scouting this morning, but it was just too beautiful outside.

He was actually in a good mood today and the world seemed to reflect his state of mind. Trunks closed his eyes briefly as the cool air rushed over his face. The sun was warm and inviting high above in the blue heavens.

Opening his eyes again, Trunks noticed how the clouds scattered across the blue sky decorating it playfully. They were the white, big, fluffy kind that could take on any shape. He smiled as he saw one that resembled a three-legged dog. The imagination was a peculiar thing he thought.

Trunks decided to enjoy the day and take some time to relax in the calm setting that beckoned for his presence. He made a decision to do just that. Taking a sharp left turn, he changed directions flying east.

Heading in the familiar direction, Trunks let his mind drift to happier times, times he had enjoyed as a child. Though there were not many in his memory, Trunks valued the ones that he did have. To him they were priceless treasures of his past.

Few things can compare to the bliss of innocence and that's exactly how he lived the first few years of his life. The darkness came soon after, but never could it completely destroy the feelings he had as a child; the ones that always looked to the horizon wishing for another day to experience all the wonders that life has to offer and unveil the many secrets it hides.

Trunks held those memories close to his heart deep within the protective walls of his conscious mind. He would not allow anyone close enough to take those from him. Those memories were the only things that pushed him on, gave him hope that tomorrow would be a better day.

Trunks longed to see the world again through the eyes of such innocence but he knew it was not possible. He could only remember what once was and hold on to it.

Suddenly, an image of Pan seeped into his mind. Her innocence gave him the will to fight when he lost hope. Trunks knew he could never get his own innocence back, but he would fight to protect hers and others like her. That was something worth fighting for; knowing that you could give such a gift was truly a humbling experience.

Trunks thought of the little semi-saiyan more with each passing day. He wondered if her innocence had endured the dark days of the androids. If she had, it would truly be a miracle.

It broke his heart to think of the horrors she might have been exposed to during those times. He couldn't imagine the horrors she and Videl might have faced in those sinister days if they survived.

Trunks sighed to himself as a gentle breeze swept past him stirring his lavender locks. Whatever pain he experienced from thinking of their deaths was nothing compared to the horrors of not knowing. His nightmares were proof of that fact.

He didn't want to think that they could be dead. The only purpose that thought served was to push him to prove his doubts wrong. It seemed the more he searched, the farther away his goal appeared to be. He had to do it though; his promise chained him to the quest of his endless search.

Trunks cared for Videl and Pan very much but he felt a special bond with Pan that he did not share with Videl. It wasn't that he cared about Videl any less; she was like a second mother to him. No, it was the simple fact that he could relate to Pan more.

She was born into an era of darkness much as he was, well almost. The darkness came a short time after his birth, but it was almost all he remembered of his childhood.

Stirred from his thoughts, Trunks saw his destination in the distance. Covering the remaining space quickly, he arrived at his destination. Just the sight of the area lifted his spirits with its beauty.

Trunks descended from the sky and touched down in the soft grass as he surveyed the area. Yep, just as he remembered it.

The gentle breeze wrestled with the trees stirring leaves about in a symphony of harmonic whispers. The wind taunted the water as well, licking at its surface, lapping at the ripples that formed. Brushing along the water's surface, the ripples stretched out towards an unknown destination.

Tall patches of grass swayed gently with the breeze, welcoming the tiny swells that gathered at the water's edge. Shining brightly on the earth below, the sun played a game of peek-a-boo with the passing clouds. The escaping light reflected off the clear waters of the lake below, tracing every inch of the liquid body with its golden fingers.

Trunks closed his eyes trying to take everything in, the sounds, the smells, the sensations, everything. It was his place of solitude; a place where his body could relax and his mind could give in to the simplicity of silence.

Opening his lids once again, Trunks turned his gaze in a particular direction. He walked softly over to the area and sat down on a large boulder. Stretching out on his stomach, he gently ran his fingers along the front side of the warm boulder. He had memorized every groove, every notch, every crack, and every word there.

Trunks remembered the day he had returned to the warrior's resting place to honor his memory. He didn't want to use a simple headstone, because it didn't seem to fit image of his friend. Instead, he chose a large boulder from a nearby mountain and returned it to the resting place.

Trunks thought it more appropriate to use something natural to mark the spot and honor his friend. He left the boulder untouched save a small area containing the epitaph. Choosing the words was probably the most difficult part of his task.

At the time, Trunks could not think of the right words to place on the boulder, but eventually they came. Using some of his ki, he had traced the words in stone, etching them permanently in place: Here lies Gohan Son, mentor, friend, brother, and hero to many. May your soul find peace in its eternal rest. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten.

It was a simple message, not quite conveying the magnificence of the legendary warrior, at least not in Trunks' mind. It did however suit Gohan. Always humble, he was never one to indulge in the extraordinary praise people showered upon him.

Trunks placed his hands under his chin propping his head up as he lay against the large rock. Looking down at the soft earth below, he thought of a time where its beauty had been disturbed. Trunks chuckled softly at the sight. He could see how the long blades of grass covered the area greedily. They had reclaimed their old home, refusing to move again.

Dirt and grass had once been ripped away from that particular patch of earth, cast aside during a firestorm of emotions. The earth seemed to have forgotten though. Its beauty was a testament to this.

There were no scars from the event, no sign of the intrusion. It seemed as if the soft patch of earth had never been disturbed. Trunks knew better though. He was the one who destroyed the luscious green colony many years before.

Trunks sighed. Had it really been that long?

* * *

_Twelve Years Earlier_

A golden aura surrounded Trunks as his hair began to flicker with traces of gold. The earth around him started to tremble as the storm raged over the battered city. Wind kicked around his body as the rain swirled in a merciless frenzy.

The landscape began to illuminate with a mixture of lightning and blinding energy that resonated from the young warrior. Tear-filled eyes flashed back and forth between blue and green as his mind begged for release.

Tortured screams rose into the night sky challenging the mighty thunder itself. Lavender locks continued to spark rising into golden spikes, openly defying gravity. With a final roar of fury, Trunks' body exploded in a brilliant flash of light as he broke the barrier and ascended to the level of Super Saiyan. The transformation lasted only a few seconds before he exhausted himself and fell to the ground unconscious.

After waking the next morning, Trunks found his head aching in such a way that he was sure it would explode at any moment. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew something was wrong.

His eyes fluttered open, straining to adjust to the intense sunlight. The stinging sensation in his eyes made it difficult to focus. All he could make out was a blur of different shapes mixing together with various colors.

Blinking continuously, the world around him slowly revealed its true form. He could tell he was outside somewhere. It looked like a war zone, and it smelled of death.

Death. Something about that word sent chills down his spine. A strange feeling washed over Trunks as he struggled to make sense of the situation. It was right there on the edge of conscious thought, but still out of reach.

He tried to move, only to find his body wracked with pain in places he never knew could hurt. It felt like every nerve in his body was on fire. The earth beneath him was damp and cold serving to numb his senses somewhat.

Trunks focused on blocking out the pain, but it was not easy. It felt like an eternity before he could gain enough control over his body to force himself to his knees. Doing this simple task had caused him to expend a considerable amount of energy.

Trunks kept his eyes shut as he tried to force the air in and out of his lungs. Everything seemed to take extraordinary effort, even breathing. His head hung unceremoniously above the muddy earth. Gravity it seemed was winning this battle.

Beads of sweat covered his face as he continued to struggle for control of his body. Once his breathing returned to normal, Trunks opened his eyes. The world came back into focus and something caught his attention.

It appeared in the corner of his eye just out of his line of sight. He could not make out the object right away, but that was not what had caught his attention. It was the color.

Orange. Something clicked in his mind and his heart began to race. Still on his hands and knees, he began to tremble. Trunks did not understand and something was telling him that he did not want to.

He clamped his eyes shut fearing what they might reveal, but his curiosity betrayed him. Opening his eyes again, Trunks drew in a deep breath.

Lifting his head up, Trunks turned his face towards the object. The color covering the object clung to its master faithfully. It was mixed with something else though, blue and red.

Red.

Blood. Trunks took in the sight before him as he felt his heart begin to swell and then stop suddenly. His breath caught in his throat as his mind struggled to process the image before him. The colors were mixing, swirling in his mind. He felt dizzy, nauseated.

He kept telling himself it was not real, he was imagining things. He slammed his eyes shut, willing the image before him to vanish. Opening his eyes again, Trunks saw the bitter truth. This was real. It was not a dream. It was not his imagination. It was his friend, Gohan.

Suddenly the events of the previous night invaded his mind like a virus. His heart began beating again resuming with a furious and sickening pace. His breathing had returned but was now drawn in with staggered and painful gasps. He soon found himself sobbing, clinging to the damp earth as if his life depended on it.

Why?

Why was this happening?

How could life be so cruel?

Trunks continued his inner battle, clashing with his own thoughts as his body grieved for his loss. Gohan was everything to him and now he was gone.

He was alone. He didn't want to be alone. It wasn't fair!

Trunks cried until his body neared exhaustion once again. It was some time before he came to his senses, shock and anger replaced with despair and defeat.

Finally, he collected himself enough to stand. Walking over to his friend, Trunks knelt down beside the body. He was afraid to touch it. Touching him meant confirming the terrible tragedy and admitting the reality of the situation. He didn't want it to be real, he wanted it to be a dream; a terrible and cruel dream, but it wasn't. This was as real as it gets.

He drew in a deep breath gathering the courage to touch the lifeless body. Slowly, Trunks extended his hand and touched it to his friend's shoulder. He withdrew his hand quickly and exhaled sharply. Shocked by the contact, a chill found it way down Trunks' spine.

His friend was so cold. It was the coldest thing he had ever experienced in his entire life. Trunks felt the pain well up inside him again as he struggled for control of his emotions. They were only serving to break his resolve. He knew this was something he had to do. He would not leave his friend behind in the muddy tomb. Gohan deserved better than that.

Trunks pushed his pain and fear back down to the depths of his soul. He knew what needed to be done. Taking a deep breath, he drew on his remaining strength to do the right thing.

Trunks gathered his friend's body, throwing it over his shoulder. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he took off into the morning sky. He carried his friend's lifeless body to a place they both loved to visit. It was a lush hillside scattered with large trees overlooking a small lake.

It had a serene feeling that enabled a person to block out the horrors of reality. It was rare to see something so beautiful and peaceful. After all the destruction the world had suffered at the hands of the androids, it was a miracle that this place existed at all.

Trunks remembered how he had spent countless days here with Gohan, relaxing after training sessions. It was the only fitting place that Trunks could think of to lay the heroic warrior to rest.

Kneeling down at the fresh grave, Trunks stared at his friend's final resting place. He could not imagine a world without Gohan, but life had made other plans.

No longer would he share training sessions and meals with his best friend and mentor. No longer would he stretch out lazily along the hillside beside Gohan dreaming of a better world. No longer would he listen longingly as his friend told of his adventurous past; a past where battles were fought, enemies were defeated, and friends were made.

His friend told of peaceful times where love, happiness, and peace were more than mere fairy tales. How he longed to have his friend back, his mentor to tell him that everything would be okay.

Trunks shook his head at the thought. Thanks to those horrible monsters, he would never have any of that ever again. Gohan was gone and somehow he had to find a way to deal with the loss. Then, it struck him. He had made a promise. Yes, he had promised his friend that he would take care of his family; the family he loved more than life itself.

Placing his hand on the soft earth Trunks spoke to his friend. "Gohan, I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I swear to Kami that I will find your family and protect them. Your death will not be in vain." With that said, Trunks set off to find Gohan's family.

He left the hillside and flew to the house where Gohan kept his family most of the time. As he flew towards his destination, Trunks was plagued by the sickening images of his friend's body. He tried forcing the images to the back of his mind as he soared through the midday sky.

Trunks felt the desperation rise up in him as he neared his friend's home. He had to find Videl and Pan and make sure they were okay.

He landed just outside the small house and scouted the area for any signs of life. He didn't detect anything, but it was possible that the two were using their ki shields.

Bulma had created the devices for them to prevent the androids from discovering their location. Gohan had also taught Videl to suppress her ki and possibly taught Pan as well.

Pan. The poor girl. He sympathized with her, being brought into such a world, a world where the innocence and happiness of childhood was struck down like some filthy disease.

She may have saiyan blood coursing through her veins, but that would not help her, not now. Gohan was half saiyan and it didn't help him in the end. If anything, her blood, her heritage made her a target for the androids; the sick monsters that they are.

Walking in the front door, he examined the room. Empty. He could not see or sense anyone. Toys scattered about on the floor were there, waiting for someone to play with them. Food was on the table in the kitchen, but it was cold and untouched. It looked like someone had been here recently, but left in a hurry.

Trunks continued his search upstairs through the few rooms that remained. Clothes were tossed about in an obvious frenzy of packing, but no Videl or Pan. He returned to the main room downstairs and sighed in frustration. Where were they? Where did they go? Why did they leave? Too many questions, not enough answers.

_To be continued . . . _


	6. Love Hurts

Never Lose Hope 

By: Saiyan Serpent

**_A/N _**The beginning of this chapter is still twelve years in the past. It's not actually a flashback from Trunks pov, it is a look into the past. If there is ever a flashback in this story, I will always write "flashback" before the moment is described.

Disclaimer: I do not own db, dbz, dbgt, or any of its characters.

* * *

Last Time:

Trunks continued his search upstairs through the few rooms that remained. Clothes were tossed about in an obvious frenzy of packing, but no Videl or Pan. He returned to the main room downstairs and sighed in frustration. Where were they? Where did they go? Why did they leave? Too many questions, not enough answers.

* * *

Chapter Six: Love Hurts

He ran a trembling hand through his lavender locks wishing that something would clue him in on the pair's whereabouts. A random image on the floor caught his attention. He lifted a pillow off it to reveal the small object. It was Binkie, Pan's teddy bear. She never went anywhere without it. Trunks clutched his hand tightly around the small bear as a memory swept over him.

Gohan had mentioned Binkie on several occasions. He told Trunks that Pan refused to do anything without that bear. She wouldn't eat, sleep, play, or take a bath without the cuddly companion. Videl had to go as far as put the bear in a plastic bag just so Pan would take her bath.

Binkie became another member of the Son family. That bear meant as much to Pan as Trunks himself did, and that is what was bothering him.

Glancing down at the furry object in his hands, Trunks felt a chill run down his spine. As realization hit him, he squeezed the bear tighter making it bulge at both ends. Pan never went anywhere without her small companion. Trunks knew this.

She would never leave it behind unless… No, he couldn't think like that. He had to get control of his emotions. They were keeping him from looking at the situation objectively. He only knew of few other places Videl and Pan would go in such a hurry.

He convinced himself that the two were fine, not allowing his thoughts to stray elsewhere. It wasn't easy though. He had just lost his best friend, and now this. They had to be okay, and he would not let himself think otherwise.

Closing his eyes, Trunks forced his fears back down into the depths of his subconscious. He had to be strong now. Videl and Pan needed him, now more than ever. He had to find them and make sure they were safe.

Drawing in a ragged breath, Trunks exhaled slowly while opening his eyes. He stood up and looked at his surroundings once more. Gathering his wits, he took off through the front door. Seconds later he was in the air, speeding towards his next destination.

Trunks only knew of two other places he could look: Capsule Corps and the cave. He had already been to the lake to bury his friend's body. If they had been there, he would have seen them.

Trunks searched his memory for a moment trying to recall the exact location of the cave. Gohan had taken him there on one occasion, and he only remembered it vaguely now.

He told Trunks that if the androids ever got near the house, he should take Videl and Pan to the cave. If trouble were ever in that area, Gohan would know where to find them.

Suddenly an image popped in his head and he remembered the location. It wasn't too far, from where he was now. The cave was closer than Capsule Corps, so he decided to go there first.

Within a few minutes, he had arrived at the site. Trunks hovered in the sky for a moment while taking in the scene below him. There were no visible signs of Videl and Pan and he didn't sense their ki anywhere. Slowly, he descended to the ground a few feet from the cave.

He called out to them hoping for a response. He wanted them to know it was him and not the androids. If they could hear his voice, they would know it was safe to come out of hiding.

Trunks heard nothing. He tried calling out to them again, but still no answer. He ventured inside the cave to make sure they weren't there. He formed a small ki ball in his hand to light the dark space. The cave wasn't too large, so he didn't have to search for long.

Exiting the cave, Trunks felt the fear rise up in him again. He fought to suppress it. This was not the time for his emotions to take over. There was still Capsule Corps. It would make more sense that they had gone there, perhaps to see his mother.

Trunks took off in the sky heading straight for home. He was sure he would find them there. They had to be there, and Trunks prayed he was right.

Random images of Videl and Pan swarmed through his mind as he flew toward Capsule. He thought of how Videl would react to the news. Trunks didn't want to be the one to tell her, but she had to know.

Videl was like a second mother to him and he didn't want her to suffer. He knew she would be devastated but he wasn't sure how Pan would react. She was only four years old, and Trunks didn't know if she would understand. How do you explain to someone that age that they will never be able to see their father again? Trunks clenched his fists as he felt the guilt invade his consciousness.

He blamed himself for Gohan's death and claiming that responsibility was not going to be easy. Two of the most important people in his life would suffer for his mistake. His only comfort lay in the promise he would fulfill by finding them.

Soon Capsule was in sight and Trunks felt his heart begin to race. He landed in the back yard and rushed inside quickly. He didn't sense anything, but he didn't expect to either.

Running towards his mother's lab, Trunks slammed the door open. "Mom! Where are you?"

Bulma slightly startled by the intrusion, fell off the stool she was sitting on and hit the hard floor below. "Trunks, honey, is that you?" She was rubbing her hip as he came over to her side.

"Mom, are you okay?" Trunks was cursing himself mentally for scaring her like that.

"Honey I'm fine. You just startled me that's all. Trunks what's wrong, you look upset?" Bulma was worried about her son. She had never seen him look so upset.

Trunks swallowed hard before answering his mother. "Mom, are Videl and Pan here?"

"No they're not. Why do you ask?" Bulma was getting nervous and she had a feeling something was terribly wrong. She saw the look in Trunks' eyes and it made her heart skip a beat.

He sat there on the floor with her as his face paled and his eyes widened. Trunks struggled to find the words. "Mom, are you sure?" He didn't want to believe what he had just heard.

Bulma could hear the desperation in her son's voice and it unnerved her as nothing else ever had. "Yes, I'm sure. Trunks what is going on here?"

"Mom…" Trunks couldn't form the words. He felt the reality of her words sink in as he looked in her eyes. He saw the concern radiating from the cerulean orbs. Trunks looked away as he clamped his eyes shut.

He was fighting back the tears threatening to fall. Trunks could still feel her piercing gaze, and it only made things worse. He could only imagine the disappointment she would feel, hearing how her only son had let his best friend die. Trunks felt like he was living his worst nightmare over and over.

Bulma suddenly noticed something clutched tightly in her son's hand as he looked away from her. It looked familiar for some reason. "Trunks, what is that?"

Opening his eyes, Trunks felt a few tears fall down his cheeks. He knew his mother noticed, but she said nothing. Trunks turned to face her uncertain of what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" He tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke to her.

"In your hand, what is that?"

Trunks looked down at his left hand and noticed the object pinned underneath his fingers. He had not realized it was still there. He squeezed the bear once again and released it from his grip.

Bulma saw the object drop to the floor by her side. She reached for the small bear and examined it carefully. It looked like; no, it couldn't be, could it?

"Is this…" Bulma was afraid to ask. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to her question.

Trunks knew she had recognized the bear. He couldn't hide it from her now that she had seen it. "Yes, it is." His answer was filled with despair.

Bulma began to panic as she put everything together. "Trunks what happened? Why are you looking for Videl and Pan?" She feared the worst with what little information she had pieced together.

Trunks couldn't tell her, not yet. He had to find Videl and Pan. He didn't know where else to look, but he couldn't give up. He would explain everything to his mother later.

"Mom, I have to go." He didn't give her a second glance before standing up and running out through the door.

"Trunks! Wait!" Bulma had no idea what was going on, but the little she did know disturbed her greatly. She held the bear close to her heart and prayed to Kami that everything would be okay.

* * *

_Twelve Years Later_

The young warrior lay silently on a bed of rock, contemplating his existence. Through his mind ran thoughts of happier times, and not so happy times. Fears resurfaced as terrors were relived.

One thing, however, dominated all thoughts in his mind. It was a nagging thought, one that clung to every fiber of his being, and tore at his heart, eating away a small piece of his soul daily. It was the thought of failure.

Trunks sighed deeply as he watched the sun returning to its resting spot deep beyond the horizon. It lingered lazily, painting a beautiful scene of red, pink, purple, yellow, and orange. It might look like something you would see a child paint in a fit of inspiration. It was beautiful and breathtaking.

The colors seemed to dance in an endless river of warmth as they too retreated towards the horizon. Slowly, the dancing stopped, the colors faded, and the sun fell into a blissful sleep, surrendering to the night sky.

As darkness enveloped the land, stars began to peek through the heavens, gazing at the earth below. Trunks didn't realize just how long he had been daydreaming until the sun began to make its daily descent. He didn't mind though.

There wasn't anything to do right now or at least that's what he told himself. Deep down he knew he should be searching for them but what good did it actually do.

Trunks sighed mentally as his serene thoughts gave way to his daunting task, his eternal fear of failure. Sometimes, he just wanted to die; curl up in a little ball and forget he ever existed, but his thoughts would bring him back to the inevitable reality that was his life. Even though he wanted to give up, his promise pushed him on, daring him to do the impossible, daring him to succeed.

The gentle breeze stirred the leaves and taunted Trunks as it washed over him. The sounds of the day gave way to the sounds of the night. The happy singing of birds replaced with the insistent chirping of crickets.

Insects began to stir, announcing to the world, their entrance into the night. Frogs could be heard in the distance, calling out and splashing every second or two near the calm waters of the lakeshore.

Trunks felt the darkness calling to him, lulling him into its grasp. Stirring briefly, he refused to give in right away. He knew his time would come later, but right now, he had a much stronger urge, an urge that his stomach suddenly reminded him he needed to fulfill.

Realization dawned on Trunks as he remembered he had not eaten lunch, and dinner was quickly becoming the dominant thought in his mind. He was starving and he had not brought any food capsules with him.

Trunks slapped himself mentally for his stupidity. He had spent the better part of the day lost in his thoughts, too preoccupied to notice anything else; even his own hunger.

Groaning with disgust, Trunks pushed himself off the rock. He landed firmly on the ground with a soft thud.

Stretching his body, Trunks took one last look at his paradise before setting off into the evening sky. 'Mom must be getting worried by now,' he thought. Growling loudly, his stomach seemed to signal its agreement with the thought.

His mom was probably worried sick about him. It was true that she was used to him disappearing for days on end, but he was always depressed when he did that. This morning he had been anything but and he was sure she expected him to come back for lunch.

It wasn't often that saiyans missed mealtime, and his current state reminded him why. Trunks was beginning to feel weak and the amount of energy he was using to fly wasn't helping matters. He focused on thoughts of his mother to resist the urge to fall asleep.

Trunks allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he thought of how she would act this time. She was probably going to yell at him again or make him feel guilty at the very least. He didn't mind though. She was the only person he really had left in his life. No matter how upset she got, Trunks knew it was only because she loved him so much.

He often wondered if his father felt the same way. Trunks had only known him through his visits to the past. He spent most of his time there either fighting or training. His father wasn't exactly forthcoming in the emotional department and their time together had not revealed much insight into that side of the saiyan prince.

The interaction he saw between his mother and father was minimal, and it was difficult to tell where their relationship stood. His mother had always been more concerned with Trunks when he was around, especially once she realized he was her future son.

Trunks had not told anyone but Goku of his identity during his first trip to the past. He couldn't take the chance of destroying his life before it even began. The second trip though, most of the z-team had figured this out before he had the chance to tell them.

A younger version of him existed at the time. With that information, and his overwhelming concern for Vegeta, the others had figured out his identity. He hadn't controlled his emotions as well as before, mainly because he knew he had already been born in that time. With his existence no longer in question, he allowed his wall of anonymity to fall.

Trunks had seen the younger version of him on several occasions. Seeing his younger self was weird to say the least. Trunks remembered seeing his small counterpart one occasion while his mother held him cradled in her arms. When he had gotten close enough to the young Trunks, he found himself in excruciating pain.

Baby Trunks had grabbed a handful of his hair pulling at it ruthlessly. He tried to free the small hand from his hair, but the determined child refused to let go. The others seemed oddly amused at the scene, though Trunks did not find it funny at all. Bulma chuckled softly as she pried her son's hand from the long lavender locks of her future son.

He remembered being shocked at the time, not really taking in the irony of the situation. Trunks smiled at the memory. Maybe it was a little funny.

The dome shaped building of Capsule Corps appeared through the darkness of the night, breaking him from his thoughts. Trunks could see the lights on the building's exterior and they seemed to welcome him home.

He landed on the soft lawn nearly losing his balance. His head was swimming and he started feeling faint. The next thing he heard was an ear- piercing scream.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" Bulma was standing at the door fuming over her son. She had been worried about him since lunch and she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

The intensity of her voice startled Trunks sending him to his knees. He felt like he was going to pass out at any moment.

Bulma saw her son collapse on the lawn. Anger was replaced with concern as she rushed to his side. "Sweetie are you okay?" She couldn't hide the worry in her voice, but she didn't care right now.

"Yeah mom. I think I need to rest though." Trunks laid down on the cool grass as the world began to grow dark.

Bulma knew Trunks had not carried any food capsules with him today because he was supposed to come home for lunch. Considering the condition he seemed to be in, she realized he had not eaten since breakfast. As he lay there helpless on the ground, her worst fears were becoming reality.

"Trunks get up this instant! You need to eat something!" Bulma knew if he passed out he wouldn't be able to eat. She had been through this with him before and he nearly died that time. She was fortunate enough to have access to proper medical equipment at the time, but now she wasn't sure she could find any.

Even though the androids were gone, the remains of their destruction lingered across the earth. People still struggled with rebuilding their lives, and now was not the time to have a saiyan food crisis.

The first time she had gone through this with Trunks, he was only nine years old. She never expected to have to go through such an ordeal again. After all, her son was now twenty-six years old. He was a grown man, and he was supposed to be able to take care of himself.

Bulma began shaking her son's body and yelling in his ear. His sensitive hearing no longer seemed affected by the overwhelming volume of her voice. Bulma was beginning to panic; she had to get him up before it was too late.

Trunks wasn't listening to his mother anymore. He could only hear the slow beating of his heart as he drifted into an unconscious state. He felt like he was going to die, but he didn't have the energy to move.

Bulma felt the diminishing pulse at his neck as she tried to shake him awake. He was losing his fight to stay conscious. Bulma could only think of one thing that might wake him right now. She knew it would hurt him, but at least he would be awake long enough to get some food in his system.

Bulma reached down her son's back and yanked his shirt up. She pulled the back of his pants down slightly to expose the flesh there. Taking a deep breath, she raked her fingernails across his skin tearing into the soft flesh.

Trunks awoke with a blood-curdling scream. He was up seconds later, grabbing his back. Tears were streaming down his face as he fought off the waves of pain consuming him.

Wasting no time, Bulma pushed herself off the ground and grabbed her son by the arm. He was in no position to fight back as she dragged him inside to the kitchen. She tossed him in a chair while hurrying off to get some food. When she came back to the kitchen table, Trunks was bent over in his chair sobbing quietly.

She shoved the food in front of him. Pulling his head up by his hair, Bulma screamed in his ear. "Eat!"

Trunks opened his eyes to the feast before him. All his pain seemed to disappear at the sight. He grabbed handfuls of food shoving it into his mouth. After a few minutes, his strength returned to him. The food continued to disappear at an alarming rate as Bulma sat down in her chair.

After a few more minutes, all that remained of the meal were piles of empty dishes. Trunks looked up at his mother who was frowning at him. He avoided her gaze by staring at his hands as if they held something interesting in them.

Trunks knew what had just happened and the pain in his back was nothing compared to the guilt he was feeling now. He didn't mean to hurt his mother, but he had just inadvertently put her through a hell no mother deserved.

Bulma noticed her son's actions and her frown quickly faded. She got up from her chair and walked over to sit in the chair beside Trunks. She reached for his chin and lifted his face to meet hers. Before Bulma could say a word, Trunks spoke softly to her.

"I'm sorry mom." Trunks didn't think all the words in the world could make up for what he had just put her through.

Bulma said nothing. She simply smiled and kissed his cheek. "Trunks just be more careful okay. I'm getting too old to worry about you like that."

Trunks looked at his mother and smiled. Once again, she was the one comforting him.

"That's my boy. I knew you were in there somewhere." Bulma giggled when he laughed at her words. She let go of his face and stood up.

Trunks looked up at his mother still smiling. "Thanks mom."

"That's what mothers are for." Bulma was glad he was feeling better now. She hated seeing Trunks upset all the time. "Now go on upstairs and get to bed. I'll take care of the dishes."

Trunks stood up at the table and did something that Bulma was not expecting. He turned to leave but suddenly changed his mind. Pulling her into a warm hug, Trunks whispered in his mother's ear words she seldom heard. "I love you mom."

Bulma nearly gasped when she heard those words. She felt the tears trickle down her face as her son held her. She pulled him tighter into the embrace burying her face in his chest.

Trunks smiled when he felt the cool liquid soak through his shirt. He knew he didn't tell his mother often how much he cared and he was glad to know how much it meant for her to hear his words. It wasn't easy letting people close to his heart, but if anyone deserved it, his mother did.

He held her for a few minutes longer while she cried softly into his shoulder. He was glad to be the one offering comfort this time. He wished he did it more often, but his pride would not allow it.

He sighed as he heard her sniffles, signaling that she was through shedding her tears. He pulled away from her gently and looked into her watery eyes. The look in his eyes spoke volumes, but he knew the words would mean more to her.

"Mom, I realize I don't say it enough, but I love you more than words can say. I wish you knew how much I appreciate everything you do for me. I know it's not easy being my mother, but you have never let me down. You are there when things get tough, when I'm down on myself, and when the rest of the world abandons me. I cannot imagine bringing a child into this world and handling things as well as you have. You are an amazing person and I am proud to be your son. I could not have asked for a better mother. I don't mean to scare you or upset you, and I'm sorry that I do. I wish there was some way to make it all up to you. Forgive me for not telling you more often, but I do love you, more than you could ever know. You are everything to me and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." Trunks breathed a deep sigh of relief. He felt a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders with that simple confession.

Bulma felt the hot tears stream down her face once again. She almost believed this wasn't happening. Her son had just poured his heart out and made himself vulnerable to the world.

Bulma reached up to stroke her son's cheek with her hand. He simply closed his eyes and sighed at the gesture.

When he opened his eyes again, Bulma smiled lovingly at her son. "I love you too Trunks, and I am proud to call you my son." More tears fell down her warm cheeks as she spoke those words.

Trunk brought a hand to his mother's face and gently wiped away her tears. Then he bent down to kiss her forehead before pulling her into another warm embrace. He stood there offering silent reassurance as she cried her heart out.

Some time had passed before Trunks felt his mother's body grow still. Her breathing evened out in a soft smooth rhythm as her arms slid down his back.

Trunks realized she had cried herself to sleep. Gathering her in his arms, Trunks floated upstairs to her bedroom. He pushed the door open gently as he floated across the room. He touched down beside the bed still holding his mother's small form.

He balanced her on his knee using one arm to cradle her against his chest. With the other hand free, Trunks pulled back the layers of material covering the bed. When he finished, he placed his mother on the bed. He carefully removed her socks and shoes, setting them beside the bed. He left her clothes on, not wishing to disturb her further.

Trunks wondered when the last time was that his mother had slept in her own bed. He couldn't remember a time recently that he had seen her upstairs in the morning. She spent so many nights sprawled out across the desk in her lab, he was sure she had forgotten what a real bed felt like.

Pulling the covers back over her body, Trunks looked at his sleeping mother. He smiled to himself before leaning down to place a small kiss on her forehead. "Good night mother," he whispered before getting up to leave.

Trunks padded softly towards the door as his mother's soft breathing filled the room. He glanced back towards the bed before closing the door behind him. He remembered the dishes downstairs, and decided to take care of them before he went to bed.

Trunks trudged back down the stairs, heading for the kitchen once again. Upon returning, he scowled at the large mess. Dishes weren't exactly his favorite thing to do. 'Thank Kami for technology,' he thought.

Trunks walked over to the panel on the kitchen wall and typed in a few commands. Seconds later, a few worker robots appeared in the room quickly initiating their programmed task.

Satisfied with his attention to the matter, Trunks left the worker robots to complete their task. He left the kitchen and returned upstairs heading for his room. Passing his mother's bedroom, Trunks headed down towards the opposite end of the hallway.

He opened the door to his room, relieved to be there for once. Closing the door behind him, Trunks walked over to his bed peeling off clothes in the process. When he reached his bed, all that remained of the clothing were his boxers.

Trunks pulled the sheets back and climbed inside the soft bed. Though it was probably the most comfortable place in the world, his bed seldom offered the comfort one would expect from it. It was a place where nightly its occupant was engaged in fierce battles, never winning one of them.

Thoughts of the resting place filled his mind as he drew in a deep breath. There it was again, thoughts of his promise. He made a promise and he intended to keep it. Besides, his nightmares would never end unless he fulfilled that promise. They were the constant reminder of his failure, never allowing him to forget.

The memories came flooding back along with the guilt. Why had he failed? Gohan would not have failed if the situations were reversed.

Trunks might be able to live with himself if he knew with all certainty the fate of his friend's family, but he didn't. Not knowing was worse than failing. Too many possible situations fought for control in his mind, demanding they were the result of his failure.

What had truly happened to them, only Kami knew.

Trunks was too tired to resist the darkness as it descended upon him. It had been a long day and he didn't feel like fighting right now. Images of the day flashed through his mind as he drifted into his world of endless torture.


	7. Never Forget

Never Lose Hope 

By: Saiyan Serpent

Disclaimer: I do not own db, dbz, dbgt, or any of its characters.

* * *

Last Time: 

Trunks was too tired to resist the darkness as it descended upon him. It had been a long day and he didn't feel like fighting right now. Images of the day flashed through his mind as he drifted into his world of endless torture.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Never Forget 

As night surrendered to morning, the sun broke over the horizon. The warm rays swept over the land, awakening the earth from its soothing slumber. Slowly, the world gave way to the new day and life stirred in its wake.

Hidden behind a barrier of darkness, the soft breathing of a still form was heard somewhere inside the walls of Capsule Corp. Not knowing something was stalking it, the still form continued to sleep. The unknown foe seeped silently through the small opening the dark curtains allowed.

The predator spotted its prey almost immediately, wrapped in the twisted layers of sheets covering the bed. The prey settled in deep slumber would never expect the attack. The intruder grew more confident in its mission as it ran its fiery fingers down the window and settled on the floor.

Moving ever so slowly, it crept along the carpeted floor closer to its victim. It continued to stretch across the floor, rising from the bottom of the bed. Choosing to retain the element of surprise, it slid slowly towards the unsuspecting form.

Rising steadily up the side of the bed, the predator contemplated its line of attack. Which area would be the best place to strike? On the edge of the bed, it continued to watch its prey finally deciding on a course of action. The face was as good a place as any, it being the weakest point of the prey. Reaching a decision, the silent enemy moved closer to its unsuspecting victim.

Golden fingers slithered up the side of the sleeping face, before stopping altogether. They remained there, slowly burning into the victim. It would not be long now. The victim stirred restlessly under the assault, not willing to give in just yet. Moans and groans filled the room under the torturous attack, but the predator never ceased its torment.

Finally giving way to the intense heat, a pair of eyes cracked open as another moan escaped the prey's mouth. Instinctively, a hand flew up to cover the sensitive area, trying desperately to escape the agonizing assault. The scorching fingers burned more intensely, not willing to let the prey escape its strong grasp.

Sighing in defeat, Trunks rolled over to his side trying to escape his enemy. He wished to blast that damned thing to hell right now for disturbing him. He sighed as he wiped the sleep from his eyes; another battle lost.

Pushing himself up on the bed, Trunks let out a low growl. He would not get any more rest this morning, the sun had made sure of that. He cursed at the wretched light as he adjusted his eyes to the room.

Things were a bit blurry and that beam of sunlight focused on him was not making things any better. He tried not to look directly at the light as he struggled to focus on his surroundings.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Trunks brought a hand to his face trying to rub away the lingering effects of sleep. He yawned loudly, signaling his distaste for the rude awakening.

Sliding off the bed, his feet hit the floor with a soft thud. He stood up straight, reaching high above his head to stretch out his aching muscles.

Another yawn arose from his mouth as he padded across the soft floor to the bathroom. He opened the door and flicked on the light, squinting against the brightness of the room.

Walking across the cold tiles, he reached into the shower to turn on the water, adjusting the temperature to his taste. The fog created from the heat began to envelope the room as the water streamed forth from the metallic nozzle.

Trunks breathed in the comforting fog as he entered the warm oasis. The hot water washed over him like a purifying liquid. It soothed his muscles and numbed his senses. There were few things left in the world that he drew pleasure from, and hot showers were definitely one of them.

The soothing liquid continued to roll off his body as he stood under the showerhead. Slowly, the heat began to awaken his mind. He reached over to the soap using it to lather his body, repeating the same process with shampoo in his hair.

Trunks stood under the falling water as he washed the suds from his body. He placed his palms against the wall, holding his head under the stream of warmth. He let it flow over him, draining away the tension from his night's sleep. Time seemed to slow as the pleasurable moment enchanted his mind and body.

Trunks broke from his daze when the liquid washing over him grew cold, signaling the end of his respite. Turning off the shower, he wiped the cooling liquid from his face. Trunks reached from the warm oasis out into the chilled air, grabbing a towel from the rack.

He snatched it to his body and began to dry off. Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped the damp towel around his waist. Trunks walked across the cool tile careful not to slip on the moist surface.

Reaching the sink, he leaned forward to wipe away the fog-covered mirror. What he saw was a cold looking figure, worn with years of guilt and sorrow. The face staring back looked strange to him. Trunks hardly recognized it anymore, and maybe he didn't want to. He scowled at the figure before returning to his normal morning routine.

Several minutes later, Trunks walked out of the bathroom with a mist of warm air following behind him. He padded over to his dresser still wearing the damp towel around his waist. He opened a drawer to pull out a change of clothes when he noticed a small object staring at him.

He snatched the object from its resting place on top of the dresser and threw it in the drawer slamming it shut. He began to walk away from the dresser when he remembered he forgot his clothes. "Damn it!" he cursed to no one in particular.

He stomped back towards the dresser and opened the drawer. That stupid thing was still staring at him. He gripped the small object and held it in front of his face as he yelled at it. "What the hell have you done to me?" he shouted at the stuffed animal.

When he got no response, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and released the air from his lungs. Trunks opened his eyes, looking down at the annoying object clutched fiercely in his hand. His grip loosened on the small bear as he softly repeated the question. "What have you done to me?"

He gazed into the black eyes of the lifeless being begging for an answer. Those eyes were so familiar to him. They reminded him of the ones permanently etched into his tortured mind. Trunks closed his eyes, as he was once again flooded with guilt.

* * *

_Flashback_

Trunks was on his way to visit Gohan's home for the first time. He was going to meet Videl and Pan, two of the most important in Gohan's life. He was actually a bit nervous. Trunks thought it was odd, but he had a strong need to be accepted by the two.

It was getting close to sunset and Trunks was looking forward to meeting them as well as getting a hot meal. He had been training with Gohan all day and he was more than a little hungry.

As he flew through the air beside his friend, a soft glow appeared in the distance. Trunks figured it must be Gohan's home as they neared the small dwelling. The two landed on the lawn just outside the home as they heard someone yell.

"Gohan!" Videl screamed his name as she appeared in the doorway of the small house.

She rushed out to greet Gohan nearly knocking him over in the process. Trunks figured this was something that usually happened considering the way Gohan seemed to brace himself for the collision.

Videl grabbed Gohan fiercely, wrapping him in a warm hug. Immediately following the hug, she grasped his face pulling him into a passionate kiss. Trunks turned his head as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. The crimson stain was burning into his face.

He felt awkward standing there like that. Videl had either not noticed his presence or she didn't care. Something told Trunks it might be the latter. After all, it had been a few weeks since the two lovers had seen one another.

He suddenly felt very guilty. Not only was he intruding on what was becoming an increasingly private moment, but also he felt responsible for their separation. His training was the result of Gohan's extended absence.

The couple broke the embrace breathing heavily. Trunks figured they had to come up for air or something. Gohan and Videl stood there, foreheads pressed together staring at one another.

"I missed you", sighed Videl.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I missed you too." Gohan tried to reassure Videl as he gently stroked her cheek.

Trunks realized Videl must have finally noticed him standing there, because her next words brought him out of his trance.

"Who's that?"

Trunks thought she sounded unbelievably calm considering she was staring at the source of her husband's absence. He turned to face the two, quickly trying to regain his composure. He could feel his face returning to its normal temperature hopefully hiding the blush that was there just a few minutes ago.

Gohan seemed puzzled by Videl's question at first. He was so entranced by the moment with his wife that he actually forgot Trunks was standing there.

"So, are you gonna introduce me or what?" Videl was curious to know who the strange boy was.

Snapping out of his daze, Gohan turned his head towards Trunks. He was quick to recover and provide Videl with an answer.

"Honey, this is Trunks. He's the one I was telling you about."

Trunks thought he was in for it now. They had discussed him. When had they talked about him? What did Videl think of him? Did she hate his guts?

Trunks felt his heart begin to race in anticipation of her response. He was sure he was beginning to sweat.

Videl let go of her husband and walked casually towards the young demi- saiyan. Trunks thought she might be strong enough to inflict pain if she wanted. He didn't really want to test that theory right now though.

Trunks was waiting for the slap, the punch, something painful. However, it never came. She simply extended her hand and offered him a warm greeting.

"So, you're the one I've been hearing so much about. Well, Trunks it's nice to finally meet you!"

Trunks hesitated as he took the offered hand. She seemed to notice and smiled warmly to reassure him. He took her hand in his with a gentle shake.

There, it was over with finally. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Videl seemed very friendly and she obviously cared for Gohan a great deal. She was a nice looking woman with long raven hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her eyes reminded him of his mother's. Videl was wearing her hair up with a few loose strands hanging down.

Trunks also noticed the apron wrapped around her waist. It looked like she had been cooking. His stomach growled at the thought. He eagerly followed behind Gohan as Videl led them inside where she had dinner waiting.

The three walked in through the doorway closing the door behind them. Overwhelmed immediately by the smells lingering throughout the house, Trunks had to suppress his urge to race to the source of the delicious scent. It only seemed to remind him how hungry he really was. He continued to follow Gohan as Videl led them down the hall to the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, Videl motioned the two saiyans towards the table. It was covered with enough food to feed an army, or at least a couple of hungry saiyans. Trunks felt his mouth water at the sight and smell of the enticing feast. He was sure he was beginning to drool.

Trunks was brought out of his stupor when he heard giggling. He looked at Videl and wondered why she was giggling.

"Well, it's a good thing I was expecting you Trunks. You look like you're starving." Videl was trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Trunks wasn't sure how Videl knew they were coming. The meal looked piping hot, as if it had just been cooked.

Gohan and Videl shared a knowing glance and began to chuckle to themselves.

"What's so funny?" Trunks wasn't sure if it was something he said, but the two seemed rather amused.

"Well, I know how big saiyan appetites are, and I didn't think Gohan would want to share his food."

"Oh, so Gohan told you we were going to be here tonight." Trunks figured that must be why all that food was there, but that still did not explain why it was still so hot.

"Yes, he did actually." Videl giggled again with her response.

Trunks was trying to remember when Gohan had left to contact Videl. They were training all day, and Gohan never left his side.

Videl noticed the confused look on Trunks' face and turned to Gohan. He was grinning like a school boy. She smiled at him shaking her head from side to side. She did not want to be the one to explain saiyan bonding to Trunks, so she changed the subject.

"Go ahead guys…we already ate." Videl knew the topic of food would drown out all other rational thoughts.

The two hungry saiyans sat down at the table ready to devour the feast. Videl smiled warmly as she gave Gohan a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks honey." Gohan was happy to be home again. He had really missed his wife and daughter.

Trunks was about to start eating when he heard Gohan speak to Videl. He did not want to be rude, so he waited for his friend to finish the conversation.

"Videl where's Panny?" Gohan was wondering why his little girl had not been there to greet him.

"Well, dinner got a little messy." Videl smiled at the look on Gohan's face. "You saiyans sure can make a mess, you know. Anyway, I was giving her a bath when you two got here. She's upstairs drying off now. Go ahead and eat up you two. I'll have her down here by the time you're finished."

Gohan kissed his wife on the cheek before she retreated to the other room. Trunks was wondering when he was going to meet the daughter Gohan had talked about so much, but his saiyan appetite kicked in demanding that he eat first.

The two finished their meal in record time. When Videl walked back in, she saw the two sitting in comfortable silence patting their stomachs. She tried not to laugh. It was something she was accustomed to seeing Gohan do, but watching Trunks replicating this behavior was quite amusing.

Leaning over the table, Videl spoke to the content looking saiyans. "So I take it you two enjoyed dinner." She smiled already knowing the answer.

"It was delicious. Thank you." Trunks did not think he had ever had anything that tasted so good. It was even better than his mother's cooking.

Gohan didn't say a word. He pulled Videl into his lap giving her a kiss full on the lips. When he pulled back, she noticed the childish glint in his eyes.

"Uh-uh mister. You're going to help me clean up these dishes first." Videl was not going to fall for that one.

"Awwww…honey come on….please!" Gohan did not mind doing the dishes, but this was a game; one he loved playing with his wife.

"Nope sorry. Why don't you use some of that saiyan speed to clean up this mess, then you can go see Pan." Videl tried not to giggle at the puppy dog eyes he was giving her.

Gohan looked to Trunks and gave him a quick grin. "So Trunks, what do you say. Are you up for the challenge?"

Trunks looked at the pile of dishes before him then back up at Gohan. He knew it would take only a few minutes, maybe less with their combined efforts. He smiled back at Gohan. This would be fun. "Sure, let's do it" he said enthusiastically.

Gohan gave Videl a quick peck on the lips before lifting her off his lap. He stood her up and motioned her to step back and give them some space.

"Alright Trunks, let's see how fast you are." Gohan gave Videl a backward glance before turning back to the table.

"Gohan, you better not break anything" dared Videl.

Gohan did not reply. The next thing seen was a blur of colors and movement. Videl stared in wonder as the mass of dishes on the tabled dwindled and then disappeared altogether. Water splashed around the sink while cabinets and drawers opened and closed.

Minutes after the task began, it was finished. Videl stared in awe as the two demi-saiyans came to an abrupt stop in front of her. They were wearing huge grins with their arms folded in front of them.

"Done," they both replied simultaneously as if they had rehearsed the timing on that line.

Videl just looked at the two and shook her head before turning towards the living room. "Come on guys, Pan's in the other room."

Trunks was excited about seeing the little saiyan. Gohan talked about her as much as he did Videl. Trunks could tell how much Gohan loved his family, and he desperately wanted to be a part of that love.

He followed Gohan as they retreated to the living room. As they entered the cozy room, Trunks saw her. Pan was sitting on the floor surrounded by an endless supply of toys. She was a tiny thing about two or three years old, he guessed.

She had short black hair with dark eyes. Pan greatly resembled Videl, but she had her father's eyes. He also noticed something brown and furry lying on the floor behind her. It was a tail! Trunks remembered Gohan mentioning the furry appendage that all saiyans were born with.

When Trunks had asked why they did not have one, Gohan explained about the effect tails had on a saiyan's powers. Because of the dangerous consequences, Gohan had his tail removed as a child. It would keep him from transforming into the dreaded Oozaru.

Gohan told Trunks that his tail had been cut off at birth, not out of necessity but because Bulma feared the transformation she had witnessed many times before.

Trunks figured that Gohan did not think it was necessary to remove Pan's tail. He knew it was an important part of their saiyan heritage and without the moon to worry about the Oozaru transformation was no longer a threat. He knew Gohan missed his tail, and Trunks often wondered what it would feel like to have one.

Trunks watched as Gohan rushed to the small child and scooped her up in his arms. She squealed with delight as her father spun her around in circles. Giggling and screaming was all that anyone heard for the next few minutes. Videl was sitting in a chair near the sofa, while Trunks just stood in the doorway taking in the father daughter scene.

Trunks felt a sudden wave of remorse wash over him as he watched Gohan embrace his young daughter. How he had wished to be with his own father in such a way. Trunks knew it wasn't possible though. Still, it did not stop him from dreaming. Gohan was the closest thing to a father he ever had. Trunks was not sure what he would do if ever lost Gohan.

After about ten minutes, Gohan set Pan back on the floor with her toys. He sat on the floor behind the little girl as he watched her play.

Videl noticed that Trunks was still standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. She saw his reluctance to intrude upon the family moment and decided to take action.

Videl looked at her daughter who had resumed playing with her toys, holding up a few every now and then to show her parents. She realized that in all the excitement of seeing Gohan again, Pan had not seen the newcomer standing off to the side.

Videl caught her daughter's eye and pointed to the doorway before speaking. "Pan we have a visitor."

This caught the little girl's attention immediately. Pan followed her mother's finger to the direction it was pointing. She turned her body, facing the object of her mother's attention. There stood Trunks with a nervous look on his face.

Pan gazed at the stranger before her. Trunks swallowed a lump in his throat as the child looked at him. For some reason, he was anxious. He was scared that the daughter of Gohan would not like him.

Trunks decided it was time to face his fear. He looked down at Pan meeting her gaze. Their eyes locked and her face lit up with child like wonder. Her lips curled up into their natural position cementing themselves in her expression.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was so innocent and pure. Trunks thought it a miracle to see that such a being could exist in this dark plane of reality.

He figured she would probably stare at him for a few more seconds before continuing with her playtime. Trunks was shocked to see the little saiyan still staring at him after a few minutes. She did not say a word; she just continued to stare, making him grow uneasy under the strain of her gleaming eyes.

"Pan, say hello to the nice young man." Videl was trying to initiate contact between the two.

Trunks heard Videl's comment to the girl, but Pan did not say a word. She seemed to ignore her mother as she sat there grinning wildly at him. He thought for a minute that she might have frozen that way.

"Pan…" Videl encouraged her again.

Pan responded only by throwing her arms out in front of her tiny body. Trunks was not sure what to do. He had not really shown any sign of emotion since he first glanced at the child. How could she be so trusting of a complete stranger?

"It's alright Trunks. Go ahead…pick her up." Videl was encouraging him to respond to the child's innocent greeting.

Trunks hesitated as he watched the pint-sized saiyan sitting there, grinning like there was no tomorrow, and reaching desperately for his embrace. Videl must have sensed the hesitation, because she prompted him again.

"Go ahead Trunks…I promise she won't break." Videl giggled at the look on his face when she said that. Trunks thought she must have been reading his mind or something.

Finally, he bent down to reach the little girl. She pounced on him much the same way Videl had done with Gohan earlier. Trunks obviously wasn't expecting this because he fell over backwards with one tiny saiyan wrapped firmly around his neck.

He quickly recovered as he heard the laughter fill the room. Gohan and Videl had seemingly expected this kind of reaction from the tiny tot. Trunks sat up on the floor taking Pan with him. It felt like she was cutting off his air supply.

Trunks tried to remove her, but Pan refused to let go. It seemed every time he tried to pull her off, she only tightened her hold. He knew he could grab her tail, but Trunks did not want to hurt her. It was ironic really.

Trunks' gasps for air signaled Gohan's attention to the situation.

"Doesn't know her own strength I guess", replied Gohan.

"Yeah. I wonder where she gets that from," added Videl thoughtfully. Gohan just responded with his inherited hand behind the head expression as he chuckled softly.

Trunks interrupted the two waving his hands as he struggled to breathe. He felt sure he was turning blue at that very moment. "Hey……guys……can……I……get……a ……little ……help ……here." Trunks was barely able to spit the plea out as the girl clung to his neck.

"Heh…Sorry about that." Gohan crawled over to the pair trying to separate them.

"Pan honey…Let go of Trunks before you hurt him." She apparently didn't like the request because she squeezed tighter.

"Gohan…" Trunks was getting desperate as waves of dizziness began to wash over him. Gohan caught on to this and wrestled Pan from her captive.

With a quick tug, Gohan removed the little saiyan from Trunks' neck. Trunks inhaled deeply and then started coughing violently.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Gohan was trying to stifle a laugh.

Trunks caught this but somehow he could not see the humor in the matter.

Pan was sitting across from him now with her little hands pulling and tugging on the carpet beneath her. Gohan sat behind her gently reassuring her.

"Shhhhhh…Panny, it's okay." Gohan was stroking the girl's hair as she sat there threatening to break down at any moment. She was holding the end of her tail against her face stroking it gently across her cheek.

Trunks could hear the soft whimpers as she did this and he knew something was wrong. The poor thing looked heart broken.

"What's wrong with her?" Trunks was obviously concerned by her behavior though he tried not to let it show too much.

"Awwwww…sweetie he didn't mean it." Trunks was confused now. What did he do to cause such a scene with the little semi-saiyan?

The soft whimpers turned into sobs as Gohan tried to calm his daughter down. Videl was still sitting in the chair opposite them, taking in the entire scene. Something was holding her back. She didn't feel the need to go to her daughter just yet. She was waiting for something; she just wasn't sure what. Besides, Gohan was with her.

Trunks looked on as Pan persisted with the emotional display. He was starting to feel uneasy about the whole situation. This is not how he had planned to meet Gohan's family. He really didn't want to mess things up, and by the looks Gohan and Videl were giving him, he was doing just that.

Gohan knew exactly what was going on and he was curious to see how Trunks would react. Though it was not something he had planned, he knew it was a perfect test for his young student.

Gohan knew that Trunks had the potential to ascend to the super saiyan level, but something was holding him back. Gohan had his suspicions, but he wasn't sure just yet. This simple scene unfolding before him would tell him all he needed to know.

After this Gohan would know what it would take to break Trunks through the barrier. Not wanting to appear too obvious, Gohan sat there comforting his daughter as best as he could without totally giving in to her subtle pleas.

Trunks was sitting on his knees now with his legs tucked comfortably behind him. He watched the girl while she continued to sob and play with her tail. He still had no idea what was going on so he repeated his question again. This time he was looking directly into Gohan's eyes as he spoke.

"Gohan…what's wrong with her?" He was getting a bit upset now. He felt like there was some big secret here that he wasn't allowed in on at that moment.

Gohan answered this time with a single word.

"You."

Trunks was shocked. Why was she putting on such a display because of him? He didn't get it at all, so he pushed for more information.

"Me? What did I do?" Trunks had no idea what was going on with Pan, and Gohan was being so vague he couldn't figure it out.

Gohan hid a smile as he bent down to place a kiss on top of Pan's head. When he looked up again, he met Trunks' gaze and figured he'd tortured the boy long enough. He sighed trying to make it sound like he was upset.

"You rejected her." It was simple. Maybe now Trunks would understand.

'What in Kami's name is Gohan talking about!' Trunks was trying to process the information without success. He was as lost as ever.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks felt like an animal caught in headlights.

Gohan answered again not wanting to scare the boy…too much. He already looked dreadful as it was.

"She thinks you don't like her."

Trunks could not contemplate the reason he was at fault for Pan's behavior. How could he be responsible for this? He didn't do anything wrong. She was the one that nearly choked him to death! His mental walls went up immediately upon realization of the emotional threat.

For some reason, Trunks felt the anger rise up in him. He did not understand what was happening, but being blamed for Pan's condition was infuriating.

"Gohan, I don't even know her. Why the hell is she so upset about it!"

Gohan winced slightly at the harsh words. Maybe this wasn't going to work.

"Trunks…Pan has a big heart."

Trunks was not understanding the relevance at all. He was wishing that Gohan would stop being so vague and just get to the damn point already!

"So!"

'That doesn't sound too good,' thought Gohan. Things were going down hill fast.

"What I mean is…Pan loves everyone she meets…without hesitation."

"And this is my fault how?" Trunks was definitely not getting this, any of this. Quite frankly, he was ready to take off and never come back. The scene was becoming too much for him. Gohan and Pan it seemed were blaming him for something he didn't even do!

Gohan noticed the way Trunks kept glancing at the door and he thought for sure Trunks would bolt at any moment. Trunks was going to fail the test and miserably at that.

"Trunks, she thinks you don't like her because you didn't want to hug her."

"What do you mean? I did hug her!" Trunks ran his hand over his throat and winced slightly as he did. He had proof of that hug, so he knew he had not imagined it.

"Yes…but you tried to make her stop hugging you." Gohan was trying his best to make the youth understand, but Trunks' emotions were getting in the way of reason. This was not a good thing.

"Of course I did!…I couldn't breathe!" Trunks was shouting now. He was beyond agitation and he felt like he was going to explode.

Gohan did his best to remain calm, not wanting to add fuel the fire raging within Trunks' mind.

"Trunks, she doesn't understand that. Look at her and tell me she does." It was now or never.

Trunks looked at Gohan as if he had lost his mind. He could not believe they were holding him responsible for the kid's temper tantrum! It was clear that Gohan and Videl had spoiled the brat. How the hell could a kid her age get so upset about a stupid hug!

Pan was obviously playing off her parents' emotions. She wasn't getting her way and now she was upset about it. He could not believe her innocent appearance had fooled him.

Trunks let out an exasperated breath as he tried to calm his nerves. Finally placing his hands on his knees, he looked down at the girl who was still sobbing and stroking her tail.

She looked up at him catching the agitation in his eyes immediately. Suddenly, their eyes locked and time seemed to stand still.

Her dark tear-filled eyes were pleading with him, begging for forgiveness. It felt like they were ripping down all his defenses and grabbing his very soul. She was in pain and he had caused it.

A strange sensation washed over him as her penetrating gaze continued its assault. He felt his heart ache and at that moment, he knew he would love her forever. He would do anything to protect her, even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

He wondered if this is how it felt to be a father, to love your child. He didn't really put too much thought into the question as he found himself reaching out to her. He just wanted to hold her tight and kiss away her tears, and that's exactly what he did.

Gohan watched the scene unfold and a small smile crept up on his lips. It was working. Trunks was letting down his defenses and embracing another's pain. If he did this, if he opened his heart to Pan, it meant that he had the power to break the barrier and ascend to the level of the legendary super saiyan. However, if Trunks lost his courage and ran, the power would never come to him.

Pan saw the arms inviting her into their warmth and she walk towards them like a moth to a flame. Her tail dragged behind as she crossed the short distance from her father to Trunks.

As soon as she got in arm's reach, she paused looking at his hands as if they might bite or something. Tears fell down her eyes, as Pan stood there unsure of what she should do.

Trunks saw the tears, and it was more than his heart could bear. He scooped the girl up in a warm embrace and held her tightly. She leaned into his shoulder and wrapped her arms gently around his neck.

Trunks had his chin on top of her head when he felt the small gesture. It shocked him a little, but he didn't let it show; at least that's what he thought.

Gohan noticed though. He continued to smile as he realized what Pan had done. She understood somehow.

Trunks was confused. He didn't know what to make of the small gesture. He wasn't sure if she understood what she had done earlier or if she was still uncertain of his intentions.

Trunks reassured Pan by tightening his hold on her. He whispered soft assurances in her ear, telling her everything was okay now.

How many times had he done the same thing in his mother's arms? Trunks wasn't sure, but it felt different somehow. Maybe being the protector instead of the protected was the reason. He didn't know. He didn't care. All he wanted was to take away her pain. He sat there on his knees gently rocking her as an overwhelming sense of protectiveness rose up in him.

Gohan turned to his wife and noticed her satisfaction with the outcome. Turning back to Trunks, Gohan let his smile grow with his sense of pride. Trunks was more than a student to Gohan, more than a friend. As far as Gohan was concerned, Trunks had long ago become a member of his family. He considered Trunks the little brother, the son he never had. He was all that wrapped into one.

Looking at Trunks, Gohan felt a sense of accomplishment, for having broken through the young warrior's defenses and teaching him to embrace his emotions. Trunks had passed the test. There was no turning back now.

Looking at his wife, Gohan nodded in the direction of the kitchen. Understanding completely, Videl stood up and began to walk in that direction.

Gohan glanced at the pair once more before pushing himself up off the floor and following Videl into the kitchen. Meanwhile, the two on the floor remained oblivious to the sudden decrease of warm bodies in the room.

Pan was the only thing Trunks could concentrate on now. The rest of the world faded into nothingness. Something about this felt so good, so right.

Trunks wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, but he knew it must have been quite a while for the sobbing angel had fallen asleep in his arms still hugging his neck. He continued to rock her small form in a soothing motion. He was so caught up in the effort, that he never noticed Videl and Gohan had left the room some time ago.

Everything seemed to make sense at that moment and he knew why the androids had to be defeated. Something this pure and innocent could not survive in their world of chaos and terror. A light as bright as hers would surely be snuffed out left to face the darkness alone.

His thoughts began to drift as horrible images of their destructive power flashed through his mind. Unconsciously, he squeezed the girl tighter, as he was bombarded by the appalling images. He didn't want her to grow up in a world like that. He wanted to protect her, shield her from such sickening sights.

Trunks wanted to defeat them now, but he knew he was not yet strong enough. He didn't care about that anymore. He let all of his fears and doubts wash through him as he held the small bundle of innocence in his protective grasp.

He allowed it to happen and in the process stopped struggling with himself. In that instant, he knew. The power would come; it had to. He would not stand by anymore and let such innocence be devoured by the power-hungry beasts.

Trunks felt his body sway slightly as he fought off a yawn. He too was becoming sleepy. He didn't realize the toll the emotional episode had taken on his body. However, the effects were becoming more than obvious with each passing moment.

He stood up and tried to remove the sleeping child from his neck. Pan let out a small whimper and tightened her hold. Even sleeping she would not let go.

Trunks didn't have the heart to wake Pan and upset her again, so he padded softly over to the couch and sat down. He turned his back towards one end as he reclined on the couch careful not to disturb the sleeping angel.

His head hit the soft pillow and his mind began to lull him to sleep. Trunks held on to Pan with one arm as she laid snuggly across his chest. He used the other to stroke her soft ebony locks. Several minutes passed before he submitted to the darkness as well, drifting into a world of infinite possibilities.

Gohan and Videl walked back in the room moments later and took in the entire scene. Tears were brimming in cerulean eyes while pride was shining from their obsidian counterparts. The two shared a loving embrace before Videl turned away. Padding softly over to the couch, she removed a throw and placed it gently over the sleeping pair.

She paused shortly when Pan began to move. Afraid to wake them, Videl waited a moment before pulling the blanket up higher.

Trunks' arm had slipped to his side, but when he felt the movement, his arm returned to its former position, wrapped snuggly around Pan's tiny waist. Pan's tail, which had been dangling lifelessly off the edge of the couch, stirred briefly to wrap itself around the arm.

Videl brought her hand to her mouth suppressing a gasp as she witnessed the small gesture. It was beautiful. Suddenly, she felt a weight on her shoulder as two arms snaked their way around her waist. Gohan was holding her protectively as he rested his head on her shoulder.

She turned her head losing herself in the dark pools that greeted her. Gohan squeezed her gently and smiled at her lovingly. Breaking the embrace, Videl turned back to the two sleeping children and finished pulling the blanket over them. As she stood up, she felt that familiar warmth envelope her again.

The couple stood there for a moment staring at the intimate moment of innocence shared between two souls. The soft breathing of the younger pair slowed considerably becoming synchronized in effort.

Gohan gave his wife a light squeeze before turning her around to face him. He bent over meeting her gaze and placed a soft kiss upon her warm lips. It was brief but filled with an amazing amount of love and compassion.

Breaking the kiss, Gohan reached down taking Videl's hand in his. He brought it to his face and kissed the palm. She smiled warmly at him. Tonight was a good night.

Returning the hand to her side, Gohan turned towards the stairs. He entwined his fingers in hers, slowly leading them upstairs to the bedroom. Gohan hit the light switch as they passed, sending the downstairs room into complete darkness.

After they left, silence once again enveloped the room save a single repetitive sound. It was the sound of two beings breathing as one. They seemed to complete each other in a way none could yet comprehend. Two halves had become whole as the wavering day succumbed to the mistress of the night. Yes, tonight was a good night, and for a single moment in time, everything seemed right.

* * *

Trunks let out a heavy sigh as the memory retreated to the depths of his mind. He stood there staring at the bear and answered his own question. "You've ruined me, you know that." 

Trunks sighed again and returned the bear to the top of the dresser. He grabbed some clothes out of the drawer and walked over to his bed laying them out on the soft mattress. He looked back at the bear as he discarded his towel and put the clothes on.

The bear was old and tattered but Trunks knew he would never part with it. His first encounter with Pan had been an emotional one to say the least. Trunks could not bear to hurt anything as innocent as she and he vowed to make it up to her. The next time he visited the little saiyan, he brought along a peace offering.

Trunks brought his teddy bear, Binkie, with him on his next visit. It had been his as a child, and he remembered finding comfort in its soft form. Trunks had no further use for the discarded object of his childhood, so he decided to give it to Pan.

Pan had taken the gift just as he predicted and fell in love with the bear at first sight, or grab rather. Trunks was happy that something that had been apart of his childhood could give her such happiness. He never wanted to see her sad again and he secretly hoped the brown stuffed animal would always give her comfort, the way it had for him as a child.

Pulling his shirt over his head, Trunks looked at the bear again and frowned. Wherever Pan was, she no longer had Binkie to watch over her.

Trunks often wondered if she thought about him. He knew Videl would remember him, but he wasn't so sure about Pan. She was so young when Gohan died and Trunks had failed to be there for her. Binkie was the only other thing Pan had of Trunks besides her memories. Now that Binkie was no longer with her, she may have forgotten him completely.

Trunks turned away from the bear and headed out of the room. There was no sense standing around his bedroom reminiscing all day. He had not trained in a few days, and he figured it was time to make a trip down to the gravity room, after breakfast of course.

Trunks stopped by his mother's room to check on her. He slowly opened the door and saw she was still sleeping comfortably in her bed. He smiled to himself as he quietly closed the door. He would let her sleep. There was no need to wake her this morning.


	8. Breakfast is Served

Never Lose Hope 

By: Saiyan Serpent

Disclaimer: I do not own db, dbz, dbgt, or any of the characters associated with them.

* * *

Last Time: 

Trunks stopped by his mother's room to check on her. He slowly opened the door and saw she was still sleeping comfortably in her bed. He smiled to himself as he quietly closed the door. He would let her sleep. There was no need to wake her this morning.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Breakfast is Served

'Looks like I'm making breakfast for two this morning,' he thought while heading downstairs. He grinned imagining the look on his mother's face when he served her breakfast in bed. It was something he used to do as a child, although she never seemed too eager to eat the meals he had prepared back then.

Trunks chuckled as he recalled the infamous breakfasts he served his mother in bed. She had always obliged and tasted the food. She would smile warmly telling him it was very good, but she always offered to fix him his favorite food afterwards. He often wondered how she could still be hungry after the big meal that he always prepared for her. 'I wouldn't have eaten that stuff if it was the last source of food on the planet,' he mused to himself.

Though he wasn't the greatest cook in the world, Trunks knew he could cook better now. Another chuckle escaped his lips as he remembered things he used to cook up not knowing that it was in fact an inedible substance. His mother usually did the cooking, but she had made sure he picked up the basics through the years.

Trunks rummaged through the refrigerator and the cabinets as he looked for things to cook. He was really looking forward to seeing the expression on his mother's face after this.

* * *

As the sun made its way into the morning sky, a figure stirred beneath a large tree. The warmth radiating from the bright rays were slowly stirring the world from the long night of slumber. A light breeze swept through the air, gently caressing the leaves on the tree. The sound was soothing and the figure began to grow still once again.

The sun continued its task of waking the slumbering world. Birds began to chirp their morning song as small animals crept from their beds. The figure rolled over to one side, slowly opening her eyes. The blurred vision revealed an image of a deer grazing on the hillside near her bed of grass.

The stream churned softly, bubbling water over the scattered rocks in its path. She watched as the deer wandered to the edge of the stream, taking a long drink from its chilled waters. The deer seemed oblivious to her presence as it continued to lap at the cool liquid.

She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and stretched her upper body. A yawn escaped her mouth as she dispelled the lingering effects of sleep. The deer's head shot up instinctively at the noise, poised for danger, ready to flee.

The girl smiled at its startled behavior. She pushed herself off the ground and stretched again. Catching sight of the girl's movement, the deer froze. It was either too scared to move or was trying not to attract attention to its presence.

The girl giggled as she continued to watch the deer. The deer watched her as well, waiting for any indication of hostility. She took a few steps toward the stream and watched as the deer darted off into the depths of the forest.

The girl giggled again at its retreating form as she kneeled down beside the stream. She dipped her hands in the stream and cupped them to allow the water to gather there. Bringing up the cool liquid to her lips, she drank in its pure essence. She repeated the process a few more times before standing back up.

She brushed off her pants and shirt before taking to the air. 'Man,' she thought 'Jasper's gonna kill me.' She knew he would be upset with her but there was not much she could do about it.

She sighed as the cool morning air whipped her long hair back and forth behind her. She hadn't meant to fall asleep in the meadow, though she loved sleeping under the stars at night. Sometimes she just had to get away from everything so she could clear her mind.

It wasn't easy hiding her strength and mysterious abilities but Jasper was quite adamant on the subject. He always told her she had to be careful with her powers because there was no telling what people would do if they found out. The androids had left a bad taste in everyone's mouth and they still feared more would come.

Her abilities made her a target, simple as that. She remembered her mother telling her that as a child. They had to hide from the androids for many years. She sighed as memories of her childhood flashed before her eyes. Things had been so empty after her father had left and she wondered how her mother had managed to care for her in such dark times.

She pushed the thoughts aside as a massive maze of buildings appeared in the distance.

Most of the buildings were intact but the city showed many scars from the time they had spent abused at the androids' merciless hands. It had been a while since the androids had vanished but life was slow to recover from the assault. Many people still feared their return and that had not made rebuilding an easy process.

She touched down a little ways from the tattered building that was home. Making sure no one was around, she levitated up towards her bedroom window. She stopped just outside the window as she carefully lifted it up. She paused when the window squeaked hoping that no one had heard her.

She waited a few seconds before opening the window the rest of the way. She slid her leg over the edge of the windowsill while her arm held onto the rusty window. After climbing inside, she looked around the room to make sure no one was there. She sighed with relief when her search revealed an empty room.

She turned around and closed the window. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a familiar voice filled the room. "Where have you been?" asked the voice. She cringed at the sound of the voice. Facing the window, she dared not move an inch. She held her breath and her muscles tensed as if awaiting any sudden attack. 'Damn it, I should have known better!'

As she stood there silently berating herself, the voice repeated the question. "Where have you been?" The voice was louder and more insistent this time. She let out a deep sigh as she dropped her shoulders in defeat. 'Busted. He is so gonna kill me.'

She turned around to see Jasper sitting in a chair, which occupied a dark corner of the room. Jasper sat there with his arms crossed against his chest and his legs crossed at the ankles. If she didn't know any better she might have thought he was some sort of statue the way he sat there in the shadows. She could not quite make out his face, but she knew the expression it held was not a happy one.

He leaned forward slightly and the light danced along the scowl that had formed on his face. The sunlight reflected the concern in his eyes as the green orbs penetrated her small form. She could see the anger flicker dangerously in those dark green pools. Jasper did not look happy, not one bit.

She looked at the ground as her cheeks began to burn with guilt. She hated getting him so worked up like this but she couldn't help it. Stuff like this just seemed to set him off all the time. She didn't remember him being so strict before but lately his concern seemed to be suffocating her.

A few more moments of silence passed before another word was spoken. Jasper remained seated firmly in the chair with his arms crossed as he waited for a response. "So, are you gonna tell me where you've been or are you just gonna stand there all day staring at the floor?"

She looked up from the interesting spot on the floor and stared at his angry face. Her features twisted to match his as she spoke. "I was out" she spat.

"Obviously," he retorted.

"Look, I just had to get away last night."

"So, why did you not come back until this morning?" he asked.

"I fell asleep."

"What were you thinking?" he seethed. "He could have seen you!"

"Look Jaz, just chill out alright. He didn't see me. I'm fine." She motioned towards her body sarcastically showing him she was not hurt.

He pushed himself out of the chair and walked over to her, stopping a few feet in front of her. "Oh, so that makes everything alright does it?"

"What's the problem? He didn't see me okay. There is nothing wrong with me. I'm fine, end of story." She crossed her arms the way he had been doing moments before.

"Nothing's wrong with you! I'll tell you what's wrong with you! Sneaking off to Kami knows where in the middle of the night and flying back home in broad daylight for the whole world to see!" He was not going to let her off so easy this time. She was getting more irresponsible everyday and if she wasn't careful, it was going to catch up with her.

"Damn it Jasper, I'm 16! I can make my own decisions now!" she shot back at him.

"Yes Pan, you may be 16, but you are still a child. You have no idea what could be out there waiting for you, yet you go off recklessly putting yourself and others in dangerous situations. You don't even care anymore!"

"And why should I? It's not like anyone could hurt me" she gritted out between clenched teeth.

"You know what, never mind. You're not going to listen to a damn thing I say anyway! I might as well be talking to the wall!" He turned away from her and stalked towards the door. He spoke to her again as he headed to the door, not even turning back around to look at her as he talked.

"One day, you'll see what I'm talking about. Your carelessness not only puts you in harms way, but others as well. I'm afraid you're going to have to learn that the hard way. Nothing I say seems to sink through that thick skull of yours anymore."

She snorted her disdain for him choosing to remain silent.

He placed his hand on the doorknob as he spoke again. "Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes, if you're hungry that is." He turned around as he opened the door and watched as she turned her nose up and looked away. Shaking his head, Jasper exited the room and closed the door behind him.

He walked downstairs to see Rena cooking the morning feast. His stressful thoughts disappeared at the sight of her small form hovering over the hot stove. Jasper walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, what are you cooking up this morning?" he asked as he gently nibbled her ear.

"Well, I'm going to be burning everything if you keep that up." she giggled. "Come on stop that!" She tried to wiggle out of his grasp rather unsuccessfully. "Jaz, please!" she pleaded. "You don't want the guys walking in on us, do you?"

He didn't answer her but continued to kiss on her neck as she stood in front of the hot stove. He smiled when he heard a few moans escape her lips.

Rena knew he wasn't going to stop anytime soon and at this rate, they would end up on the kitchen table before it was over with. She decided to change the mood by bringing up the object of debate as of late. "So, is Pan back yet?" she asked. She heard Jasper groan against her shoulder as he stopped what he was doing.

"Yeah, she's back alright" he said as he gently pushed away from his beloved. He moved over to the table, where he leaned against it solemnly. He crossed his arms again while a scowl settled back on his face.

"That bad huh?" asked Rena.

"You have no idea," he replied.

Rena tried not to giggle at the look on his face. She knew that subject would change the mood. She shook her head as she turned away from him and continued to prepare breakfast.

"So, did you talk to her?"

"Talk to her, you've got to be kidding me. You know as well as I do that it's always a one-sided conversation with her. I don't understand what is going on with her these days. She used to listen so well, but now…" He didn't finish his thoughts as his head dropped in defeat.

"Honey, she's a teenager. What did you expect? She's going through a tough time right now. She knows she's different but she doesn't understand why. Everyone she's ever cared about has abandoned her in some way. She doesn't really have anyone she can identify with anymore."

Rena piled the cooked food onto plates and turned off the stove. She walked over to the table setting down the multiple dishes of food. She stopped by Jasper and reached out to lift his chin. "Honey, you've got to give her time. You know what she's going through, plus she has the added responsibility of her gifts. It can't be easy for her, you know that." She planted a small kiss on his lips before returning to the kitchen counter to get the rest of the food.

Jasper looked at his wife in disbelief as she continued to prepare their breakfast. How could he have been lucky enough to find her in this crazy world? She was beautiful, caring, and understanding. What more could a man ask for?

He watched as she walked away from him her hips swaying ever so slightly with each step. Her crimson hair pulled up neatly on top of her head for cooking with a few strands escaping the grasp of the hair clip. The apron she wore wrapped around her stomach as it hugged the curves of her body.

He shivered at the sight of her. In his mind, she was perfect. Everything there was to love about a woman existed inside her feminine body. It wasn't just her looks, no it was much more than that. She had a fiery spirit to match the color of her flowing hair. He was surprised to see that it existed in spite of all they had been through during the dark times. She was wise beyond her years with understanding and patience to spare.

Yes, she was everything he could ever want and more. Still, something was missing. It would always be an empty place in his heart and he knew there was nothing he could do to fill that hollow void. His gaze followed her form as she returned to the table to place more food on the wooden structure.

He interrupted the serene silence with an innocent albeit disturbing question. "Do you ever think about what our kids would have been like?" He hated to ask, but he wanted to know her thoughts on the matter.

The question caught Rena off guard as she returned to the table almost dropping the dishes she was carrying. She set them down on the table before replying. "Of course I do. What makes you ask?" She walked back over to where he stood leaning against the edge of the table and stood in front of him with her hands on his shoulders.

Jasper pulled her to him and kissed her cheek before pulling back a bit. "I don't know. I guess everything going on with Pan just makes me wonder that's all." He gazed into her beautiful blue eyes as he pushed a stray piece of hair from her face.

Rena tucked the piece of hair behind her ear as she looked at Jasper. She could tell something was bothering him, she just wasn't sure what it was. "I think about it sometimes but you know as well as I do that we can never have children. I try not to think about so much. I have you and that's all that matters anymore." Rena watched as a look of remorse crossed his eyes at the mention of their problem. It pained her to see him reflecting on such things.

Jasper softly stroked her cheek as they stood there silently for a few moments. "It's probably for the best. I don't think I would have made a very good father," he said looking away from her.

Rena pulled his face back to hers, as she looked deep into his green eyes. Her eyebrows knitted together as she looked at him. "And what makes you think that?"

Jasper let out a defeated sigh as he replied. "Look at how I've messed things up with Pan. I think she would have been better off with someone else."

"Sweetie, there was no one else. You took her in when she had no place to call home, no family to claim her as their own. If it weren't for you, she would have died in that rat-infested hell hole."

"I know I've given her a roof to live under and food to eat but what have I done for her? Come on Rena, we don't exactly live under the best of circumstances. If we had children, I wouldn't want them to live the way we do, not in a million years. All I've done is allow my way of living to corrupt her." Rena looked at him curiously as he continued his speech.

"She was always such a good kid and I've screwed it up. Look at me, I've screwed up her whole life. She is so special and she doesn't even know it. She's out of control and I'm afraid something's going to happen to her. Rena, I would never be able to live with myself if that happened. It would kill me."

Rena brought her hands up to cup his face gently. "Shh…don't talk like that. Come on you, no reason to get all worked up over it. It's just a phase. You've done the best anyone could do under the circumstances. We might not live like saints but we do what we have to in order to survive. There's no reason to be ashamed of that."

She kissed him on the lips again. "Now, what do you say we eat? There's no reason to let all this good cooking go to waste."

He smiled warmly at her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They broke away a few minutes later breathing heavily. "I knew there was a reason I loved you so much."

She smacked him lightly on the shoulder before yelling out for the rest of their small family. "Guys, come and get it! Breakfast is waiting!"

In about thirty seconds, three sleepy males and one wide-eyed girl plopped down at the large table. Not waiting for anyone, the four began to devour the feast. Rena shook her head chuckling softly as she took her seat next to Jasper. She looked over at him as he gazed at the youths before him. He held such love in those eyes, love for his adopted family. She never had any doubts about his parental abilities. She knew he would make a great father. In fact, he already did, though she knew he would never see it that way.

Rena sighed absently and Jasper's eyes turned from the famished youths to focus on her. He looked at her curiously and then smiled warmly. Rena felt her heart melt at the sight. She loved it when he smiled at her like that. He could always chase away her troubles and fears with such a simple gesture and it amazed her even to this day. She realized she must have been staring when she saw him wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. She narrowed her eyes at him playfully before giving his hand a light squeeze. She then turned her attention back to the meal in front of her and Jasper did the same. 'Life couldn't get much better than this,' she thought as she began to eat the cooling food.

Seth, Caleb, and Darien tried to down as much of the food as possible before Pan ate it all. Caleb eyed the young girl carefully as he ate. He knew about her little excursion the previous night but decided against interfering in the matter. Though he worried about her, he knew she would never listen to him. She seemed to be getting more careless everyday. He couldn't help but wonder why Jasper had put up with her antics for so long. She had proved on more than one occasion that she could hold her own in a fight. In fact, she was a force to be reckoned with but her rash decisions had resulted in too many close calls in his opinion. She was like the sister he never had, an annoying bratty little sister, but a sister all the same. He broke his gaze as soon as she shot him a cold glare. He was not in the mood for one of their bickering matches right now. Instead, he focused on devouring the delicious food before it all disappeared.

* * *

Trunks finished the remaining food on his plate as he looked over at the clock on the wall. He was listening intently for any movement upstairs in the direction of his mother's bedroom. He let out another sigh of relief when he realized she must still be sleeping. 'Man, she really has been overdoing it lately. Maybe I should keep a closer eye on her.'

Trunks eyed the small dish of food on the stove as he took his last bite. He really wanted to make this morning special for his mother and he couldn't do it if everything wasn't a surprise.

He grabbed the warm plate of food from the stove and placed it on a tray along with some utensils, a napkin, and a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. He smirked at the sight of the juice on the tray. He knew just how much she loved her juice and how she had made several devices in the past to try, and squeeze the juice for her. They never worked like she wanted them to and she had been delightfully surprised one day when she tasted his glass of juice by accident.

She went on and on about how it was the best thing she had ever tasted and asked him where he got the juice. He remembered shrugging telling her that he had squeezed it himself because the stupid machines were broken again. Well, you can quite imagine the fit she threw obsessing about how her ten- year old son could do something her brilliant creations could not.

Trunks also remembered correcting her rather innocently at the time. She had looked at him with the most puzzled expression he had ever seen when he told her that she had made him too. She then proceeded to squeel delightfully as she rushed over to his side of the table smothering him in hugs and kisses. At the time, Trunks could only think about how weird his mother was acting. It wasn't until many years later that he understood why his mother had reacted the way she did.

Trunks chuckled to himself as he sought to put the finishing touches on the prepared meal. It seemed that every routine thing they did around here came with a story. He grinned when he found what he was looking for and added the remaining object to the tray. Gathering the tray in both hands, he left the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

He walked slowly down the extensive hallway so as not to disturb his sleeping mother. Shifting the tray to his left hand, he reached for the door and opened it with his right hand. He pushed the door open slowly as he peered into the room. The light from the windows danced along the walls of the room, illuminating every inch of the large space.

A smile graced his lips as he walked towards his mother's bed. The rhythmic rise and fall of her chest assured him that she was indeed still sleeping. She way laying on her back with one arm on top of her pillow beside her head, the other draped gently across her stomach. He knew she must have been tired because the light usually bothered her as much as it did him in the morning. He grimaced a bit as he remembered the rude awakening he had gotten this morning from said tormentor.

Quickly shaking it off, he moved to the side of the bed across from his mother. He slid onto the bed with the tray in front of him. He sat it down on the side opposite his mother and left it there as he crawled towards her. He tapped lightly on her shoulder trying to wake the sleeping genius. She mumbled something he didn't understand and rolled away from him onto her side. He snickered a bit before reaching for her once again, this time gently shaking her small form. She still did not wake.

He was getting ready to leave her alone to sleep some more when he heard her say something else. "Trunks? Is that you?" she yawned out. He smiled as she rolled back over onto her back. She cracked open one eye then another. "Trunks?"

As her blurry vision cleared, she noticed bright blue eyes staring into her own. She saw her son leaning over her, his face plastered with a grin that extended from ear to ear. "Morning sunshine," he greeted. "How did you sleep?" Bulma smiled at her son and stretched out a bit. He moved back to her side as she stretched her tired limbs. "I haven't slept that good in ages" she yawned out. "Since when did the couch in my lab get this comfortable?" she mumbled to herself.

Trunks just sat there looking at his mother waiting for the realization to dawn on her. She stretched a few more times, rubbing her eyes before she noticed. "What the-" She turned to the grinning young man beside her. He was wearing his father's smirk and she felt a twinge in her heart at the sight of that familiar expression. She sighed aloud finally realizing what he had done.

She was about to say something when an object on the bed caught her attention. Bulma shifted slightly as she tried to peek around her son to see what it was exactly. Trunks noticed what her eyes had locked onto and his smirk grew into a full-fledged grin again. "Is that what I think it is?" she said finally finding her voice.

"Depends. What do you think it is?" he replied playfully.

Bulma reached over and smacked him on his shoulder. "Trunks!"

He held up his hands defensively. "What?" he replied as innocently as he could.

"You know very well what mister," she stated. "That!" she stated pointed a finger at the tray behind him.

Trunks stifled a laugh as he watched the grimace distort her sleepy features. "Oh you mean this?" he said innocently as he turned to grab the tray, moving it in front of her. He watched as her eyes widened in disbelief. Yup, definitely the reaction he had been waiting for. Her eyes darted back and forth between the tray and his face as if looking for any hint of contamination of the offering.

Trunks snickered this time as he answered her silent question. "I promise it's totally edible." She scrunched up her face and narrowed her eyes as she gazed upon his taunting face. "What…" his hands shot up in defense. " You don't think I haven't learned anything from watching you all these years." Seeing her face relax ever so slightly he lowered his hands to the tray and pushed it forward slightly.

Bulma let out a defeated sigh as she once again prepared to entertain her son's glorious cooking. She rolled her eyes at that thought. During his childhood, his breakfasts had been anything but glorious. She reached for the fork and hesitantly scooped up a bit of food from the offered plate. She opened her mouth, shoved the fork of food inside, and swallowed quickly. She waited for the horrible taste to greet her senses but instead experienced something she never expected.

Her eyes opened wide as she stared at her son in utter shock. That inherited smirk graced his face again as he watched her reaction. Obviously, he had been expecting something like this. Bulma quickly returned her attention to the plate of food as she realized how hungry she was and how good the food tasted. She took a few more bites of food before picking up the glass of juice absently.

Trunks watched in anticipation of yet another shocked expression to cross his mother's face. She lifted the tall glass eagerly to her lips, taking a small sip to wash down some of the food. She had nearly placed the glass back on the tray when she stopped dead in her tracks. Trunks had to contain a smile as he watched the realization dawn on her face. In clear denial, she shook her head and brought the glass to her lips again taking a sip. She let out a content sigh as she swallowed more of the citrus beverage.

Bulma turned her gaze from the glass in her hands to the young man in front of her. He was still sitting there on his knees, grinning like there was no tomorrow. The light filtering in through the windows surrounded his body, making him look somewhat like an angel. She could hardly believe that she had given life to such an astonishing being. Her son was truly a gift from Kami.

They had a close relationship but as Trunks grew older, he began to grow less dependent on her, less willing to share his emotions about things. It was times like these when she had to reassure herself that it was indeed her son in front of her and not some imposter. He didn't always show such affection anymore and experiencing it was like taking a breath of fresh air. His love assured her that her life had not been a waste and that there were things left in the world worth living for.

Trunks watched as a single tear slid down his mothers face. He suddenly felt guilty and his expression had turned from happy to pained in an instant. He wasn't sure why but he felt that the tear was shed because of something he did. He reached forward and gently wiped the tear from his mother's face. His hand remained on her cheek, cupping it gently as he searched her eyes for that which had instigated the fallen teardrop.

Bulma put her glass of juice on the tray, eyes never leaving her son's line of sight. She reached up with her free hand, covering his with her own. She smiled reassuringly as he continued his comforting gesture. She eased all of his fears with three simple words. "I love you."

Trunks' brows knitted in confusion at first but the love resonating from his mother's gaze with those simple words assured him that she was okay. He watched as her hand gave his a gentle squeeze before releasing it altogether. His face brightened and he removed his hand from her cheek. He decided to break the emotional tension with a bit of his wonderful humor. "You had me worried there for a second mom. I thought there was something wrong with the juice."

She raised an eyebrow at him before bursting out into a fit of giggles. Trunks felt more at ease hearing her laugh like that. He decided to leave her to eat the rest of her meal in peace. Satisfied with his little feat, Trunks started to back off the bed to go train. Before he got more than two inches from his previous position, he stopped. He glanced down at the hand clenching his shirt, curiously wondering what he had done now.

He looked back up to meet his mother's gaze and noticed the fierce scowl etched on her face. He gulped audibly thinking he had really screwed up something this time. Before his thoughts could entertain the idea, he was shaken from them abruptly. "Aren't you forgetting something mister?" his mother asked while punctuating each word with the fork in her other hand.

He couldn't figure out what his mother was talking about. That lasted for all of about two seconds before comprehension dawned on him but Trunks decided to play dumb anyway. "Ummmm…." he muttered out looking like a little boy that had lost his toy and couldn't remember where it was. This sent Bulma into a fuming rage, well almost.

Before her ear-piercing scream surfaced, he quickly leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek whispering, "I love you too" in her ear. Then just as quickly, he backed away freeing himself from his shocked mother leaving her with another smirk before turning towards the door.

He called out absently as he neared the door, "I'll be training in the gravity room if you need anything". He softly shut the door behind him, not bothering to look back. If he had, he would have seen the shock fading from his mother's face slowly replaced with a knowing grin.

"I swear, that boy is more like his father everyday" Bulma said to no one in particular. "Thank you Vegeta for giving him to me," she added almost as an afterthought. She shook her head giggling a bit before continuing to consume the tasty meal her son had prepared for her.


	9. Dirty Dishes

Never Lose Hope 

By: Saiyan Serpent

Disclaimer: I don't own db, dbz, dbgt, or any of the characters associated with them. The characters I make up are mine though and you can't have them unless I say so.

* * *

Last Time:

He called out absently as he neared the door, "I'll be training in the gravity room if you need anything". He softly shut the door behind him, not bothering to look back. If he had, he would have seen the shock fading from his mother's face slowly replaced with a knowing grin.

"I swear, that boy is more like his father everyday" Bulma said to no one in particular. "Thank you Vegeta for giving him to me," she added almost as an afterthought. She shook her head giggling a bit before continuing to consume the tasty meal her son had prepared for her.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Dirty Dishes

Bulma finished her meal and walked downstairs with the tray full of now empty dishes. She was expecting to find a saiyan pile of dirty dishes scattered throughout the kitchen but instead found none. This was yet another pleasant surprise to add to her unusual morning. She shook her head silently musing to herself. 'I don't know why I'm still surprised by anything he does. That boy will never cease to amaze me.' She cleaned her own dishes and put them in the drying rack. Wiping the tray down, she put it back in the cabinet for future use. Satisfied with her cleaning job, Bulma returned upstairs to take her morning shower.

Sweat poured off his body as Trunks continued to punch and kick at his imaginary enemy. His tank top clung to his sweat laden body like a second skin. Muscles carved by years of physical training strained against the clingy material. Trunks could feel the material twist and slide with every punch and kick he rounded off. His sweat pants fared no better than his shirt as he battled his invisible foe. He gave his enemy one last kick before he began to power down.

Setting down once again on the hard surface, Trunks walked to the middle of the room. "Computer, initiate Training Program Alpha." Within seconds, Trunks felt the sudden increase in pressure as five combat drones shot out from their compartments inside the room.

"All right guys, let's see what you've got today", Trunks taunted as the drones surrounded him. He lowered into his fighting stance with a defiant smirk plastered on his face. Suddenly, one of the drones launched at him from behind while the rest followed suit with their own attacks. Trunks detected the sudden movement from behind and ducked just in time to see the drone fly past him crashing into two of the others. They crashed in a heap onto the floor. The remaining two drones synchronized their attack as they launched at Trunks from both sides.

Trunks flipped backwards landing on his feet only to find that the drones had anticipated this attack. He cursed to himself as they began to pummel his body. Trunks swung out, his fist connecting with one of the drones. He ducked just as the other drone attempted to ram him, coming back with a vicious uppercut that sent the drone to the other side of the room, where it smashed into the wall.

The three drones taken out earlier in the fight returned forcefully. One of them attempted a sneak attack that nearly succeeded. Trunks sent the drone across the room where it landed in a smoking heap. "Hah! You're gonna have to do better than-" was all Trunks could get out as one of the drones shot a laser into his chest. Trunks stumbled back slightly and peered in the direction of the attack. He narrowed his eyes at the offending drone that was floating above him. It was preparing for another attack just as its counterpart shot an identical laser attack at Trunks.

Avoiding the oncoming attack, Trunks side stepped the blast and blurred out of sight. The drones looked around, momentarily dazed at the disappearance of their target. A low chuckle resonated throughout the room as two energy blasts took out the remaining drones. Trunks floated over his victims smirking at his victory. He didn't have long to savor his win before he heard the computer call out, "Simulation aborted, returning to normal gravity."

"What the-" Trunks no sooner got the words out of his mouth before he found himself plastered to the ceiling of the gravity room. He groaned at the sudden impact, then fell back unceremoniously to the floor with a resonating thud. Trunks was laid out flat on his back contemplating the reason why he was there instead of in the air celebrating over his little victory. He groaned in pain mumbling something about "stupid computer" before pushing himself off the floor into a sitting position. It was then that he saw his mother standing by the door with her hands on her hips.

"Mom?" he questioned carefully.

"You've been in here half the day already. Don't you think it's time to eat something?" she asked irritated.

"But mom", he whined "It's only-" Trunks glanced up at the digital clock that displayed the current time. He noticed it was almost three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Oops", he said as he scratched the back of his head.

Bulma noticed the familiar gesture immediately and commented on it without thinking twice. "You know you look just like Goku when you do that".

Trunks felt his heart drop at the mention of the fabled warrior. It reminded him of Gohan and his promise. He felt sadness and frustration well up inside of him and he fought to suppress the emotions.

Bulma watched as the goofy expression melted off her son's face replaced by that of barely restrained torment. She couldn't bear to see her son pained by such a simple comment. Bulma mentally berated herself for not thinking about the words that so carelessly spilled from her mouth sometimes.

She balled her fists to her side as she watched the internal conflict that engulfed her baby boy. She never could understand why Trunks would get so upset at the mention of anything having to do with his dead friend. She had lost so many people at the hands of those horrible monsters that it pained her to see her own son experiencing such heartache. It was something she had promised herself she would protect him from no matter the consequences.

Even though she could not prevent Gohan's loss, Bulma often wondered why her son continued to beat himself up over the matter. Trunks was punishing himself for something but she was not sure what it was exactly. She thought Trunks had finally accepted Gohan's death and the fact that he could not have stopped it even if he wanted to. Years later, even after becoming a Super Saiyan, Trunks had trouble going up against the terrible pair. If he had fought that day, he would surely have died along side his friend. So, why was it that he still blamed himself?

Bulma let out a harsh breath determined to drag her son out of his sudden despair. "Trunks honey, why don't you come in and get some lunch." At the mention of food, Trunks stomach grumbled involuntarily. Trunks looked up from the floor blushing furiously. Bulma tried not to laugh at his flushed face. She was glad that his mind was focusing on something else now.

Bulma looked over her sweat-drenched son and decided that he definitely needed a shower before he did anything else. "Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up while I make you something to eat, okay?"

"But mom-" he whined.

"No buts mister", she scolded playfully "You're filthy and you need a shower".

Trunks groaned in protest, crossing his arms as he sat there on the floor stubbornly refusing to move. Bulma nearly laughed at the scene her son was making but it was certainly better than the depressing spell he had been under just minutes ago. She decided to play this hand for all it was worth, knowing that Trunks would completely forget about his previous brooding in light of what she was about to do to him. He was her son after all and she knew her teasing could get the best of him when she so desired.

"Come on cutie, lunch is on me," Bulma said as she gave her son a flirtatious wink. Bulma grinned at the confused expression on her son's face before turning around to leave the room.

"MOM!" Trunks yelled out as the realization of his mother's word sank in. If Trunks thought he was blushing before, he must have been red as a tomato by now. He ran a hand through his damp hair sighing exasperated as he listened to the fading laughter of his mother exiting the room. 'Sometimes I wonder if she really is my mother' Trunks considered while pushing himself up off the floor. He took a moment to steady himself before leaving the gravity chamber and heading towards the house.

* * *

Pan was scrubbing the dishes from breakfast and she was none to happy about it. It was supposed to be Seth's turn to wash the dishes but she had to do them as part of her punishment for staying out all night.

'Man, I hate this! I should NOT have to do these stupid dishes just because I didn't come home last night! For Kami's sake, I am not a child anymore!' She was fuming at this point and the dishes seemed to be suffering her wrath. Suddenly, a dish slipped from her grasp and crashed to the floor below.

"Shit!" she cursed as she stared at the broken remains.

"Now what kind of language is that for a young lady?"

Pan peered over her shoulder to see a smug looking Caleb resting against the doorframe.

"What the hell do you want!" she spat.

The young man chuckled at the sight of her. She had her hair tied up loosely with renegade pieces sticking out all over. Some of the strands were damp and clung to her face and neck. She had soapsuds everywhere. The cleaning bubbles were on her face, hair, clothes, and arms. The apron she was wearing seemed to do little to help the mess she was making. Her face was red and twisted in the most ugly scowl he had seen on her to date. He chuckled again, adding to her building rage. He could tell he was pissing her off and he was enjoying every minute of it. 'Ah, the rare joys life has to offer', he thought silently.

"Well!" she screamed at him.

"Sorry, I was just enjoying the view."

"I bet you were you ass. Take a good look, cause the next time you see me my fist is gonna be firmly planted in your face!"

"My, my, seems like someone is a little upset today", he taunted her.

"Don't you even start with me Cal! I am not in the mood for your games right now!"

"Well, excuse me your highness. I'm so sorry to have disturbed you", he mocked as he bowed in front of her. He looked up to see the deadliest glare she could muster aimed at his face. Caleb gave her a huge grin before standing straight once again and turning to leave the room. As he walked away he called out, "Oh and don't forget you have to help Darien and Seth with the inventory when you're done."

Pan growled at his retreating figure as she returned to her task of cleaning up the broken dish. She picked up the big pieces with her hands and used the broom and dustpan to sweep up the rest. She chucked everything into the trashcan and returned the broom and dustpan to their respective corner.

She started on the remaining dishes trying not to let Caleb get under her skin but she was failing miserably. 'Damn him! Just who the hell does he think he is!'

Pan was furious and she had to restrain herself from smashing the remaining dishes into a million pieces. So instead, she focused on something else. She imagined what it would be like the next time she and Caleb were sparring together. She would pound his face into the ground, enjoying every minute of it. She smirked at the screaming bloody image of Caleb that filled her mind. Oh yes, she would have her revenge, a sweet revenge indeed.

Glancing down at the sink, she noticed that all of the dishes were gone. She looked over at the drying rack, deciding that she would put the dishes away later. There was no since wasting precious time on drying them since they would dry on their own in a little while. Besides, she had things to do today that were more important.

Pan grinned playfully as she walked upstairs to clean up. Once in her room, she brushed her damp hair out and pulled it back up into a ponytail. She changed out of her soaking wet shirt and threw on another. Walking out of her room, she headed stealthily downstairs towards the door. Pan strode through the empty dwelling without incident. Once outside, she looked around carefully to make sure no one had seen her, then took off running towards one of the abandoned buildings careful not to attract too much attention.

Reaching the side of the building, Pan approached an old chain link fence. It was quite rusty but still sturdy nonetheless. To the casual eye, there appeared to be no way around the high fence. Pan looked carefully at her surroundings for signs of an audience but found none. She could have simply flown or jumped over the fence but she wanted to limit the use of her powers. There were always prying eyes around and she didn't want any strangers to know about her "special" abilities. She moved behind a pile of boxes scrunching her body in the corner where the fence met the side of the building. Prying back a loose piece of fence, she crawled through to the other side.

Once on the other side, she pushed the loose piece of fence back into place so as not to alert anyone to its presence. Pan scanned the area behind her once more before taking off into the forbidden zone. What she missed in her hasty departure was the figure trailing behind her, avoiding her watchful eye.

Carefully, the figure moved to the corner of the fence and squeezed through just as Pan had done moments earlier. Not bothering to push the piece of fence back into place, the figure took off in Pan's direction not wanting to lose sight of her.

After nearly thirty minutes of sneaking around abandoned buildings and dingy streets, Pan arrived at her destination. She halted in her tracks as she caught sudden movement out of the corner of her eye. A can crunched behind her alerting her to the presence of another but Pan remained unmoving.

Suddenly, a figure shot out from behind and grabbed Pan in a strangle hold. She was not shocked by the brash move but still a bit surprised. The attacker's grip on Pan tightened, a low chuckle resonating from the mysterious figure's throat. Pan smirked and with lightening speed flipped the figure over her shoulder and on to the hard pavement. She was rewarded with a resounding "ugh" as the figure was laid out.

She stood glaring at her attacker and then proceeded to walk over to him. She placed her foot on his chest, applying a small amount of pressure. "You must be the new recruit", she sounded out as she applied more pressure to the young man's chest.

"AHHHHH," the young man screamed in pain. "Please," he begged. "I submit, I submit!"

Pan frowned and released the young man from under her foot. She watched as he quickly scrambled up and scurried to the closest corner he could find. Pan rolled her eyes at the cowardly act. She heard laughing fill the dingy alley as figures melted from the shadows into the surrounding area. Pan scowled at the figures as she stood there with her hands crossed over her chest.

"So, I'm guessing that nobody here told the new boy about me huh?" More laughing filled the dingy alley after she finished her statement.

"Oh he heard alright, heard that you were a sissy," came the reply of one of the figures as he doubled over laughing his head off.

Pan glared at the group of young men surrounding her before looking over at the area where the terrified youth cowered. She shook her head and walked towards the corner where she was sure he had permanently attached himself. Pan watched as his eyes grew larger and he tried rather unsuccessfully to retreat further into his protective corner.

Sighing loudly, Pan stopped in front of the boy. She gave him a once over before sticking out her hand in front of him. As soon as he saw her hand move, the boy flinched away in fear. Pan sighed again at the sickening sight. "Come on boy, take my hand, I'm not gonna hurt you."

The youth turned his head back toward Pan as he examined the outstretched hand. He slowly reached out, as if afraid of the blow that might come at any moment. Pan grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him up harshly. The boy was shaking like a leaf and Pan thought she rather enjoyed the sensation but quickly shrugged it off. She grabbed the boy by his shirt and whispered harshly at him. "Never show your opponent fear. If you do, they will use it against you."

Pan noticed that the boy's attention seemed to be on the howling youths behind her. Pan shook the boy roughly, quickly regaining his full attention. "Are you listening to me!" she seethed. The boy shook his head back and forth frantically. "Good. Don't ever forget what I've told you. If you ever show the same cowardice that you have shown here today, you will suffer greatly. You will know pain like none you have experienced before. You got me!" She ended her speech with another harsh shake as the boy nodded his answer.

Satisfied with her little torture, she released the youth and straightened his shirt out. With that said, Pan turned around and walked over towards her second home. She glared at a few of the men standing around. They had not only seen the show, they had apparently enjoyed it as well considering their ridiculous state.

"Enjoy the show boys?" she asked. The only thing close to a response was the snickering of a few men as they staggered inside the old hotel drunk off their own laughter. Pan smirked at them all knowing that she was the reason for their current state. She followed them inside, glancing around as she entered. Some of the holes in the walls had been patched an occasional door or two appeared where they did not exist before. 'Seems Kirja has been busy,' she mused absently.

She walked into a large room where most of the gang had gathered. They all turned to her as she entered the room. "So, who's next?" About twenty or so of the teens edged away slightly. Pan laughed haughtily as she replied, "Just kidding". Sighs of relief echoed throughout the room. As an afterthought she added, "Oh yeah, can someone go out and get the new boy before he wanders off somewhere." Two of the younger men grumbled to each other, heading outside to gather the new recruit. "Good, now that that's taken care of.where the hell is Kirja?"

A few of the boys winced as they looked at each other nervously. Pan was getting a bit impatient and she didn't have time to mess with this today. "Well!" Some of the men backed away fearfully as she pushed for an answer. They all knew perfectly well what Pan was capable of and they didn't want to be the ones that got on her bad side. Nobody liked that side of Pan but Kirja wasn't exactly known for his patience and understanding.

Pan gave them the deadliest glare she could muster and immediately a handful of teens pointed towards the back of the room. Pan sighed harshly knowing what that meant; Kirja had another one of his "girlfriends" back there with him. Pan muttered something under her breath as she stalked off to find Kirja.

She walked towards his room only to hear the sickening sounds of moans and groans rebounding off the walls of the shabby dwelling. Pan rolled her eyes gritting her teeth at the disgusting noises. She knew very well what that meant. Reaching for the door, she slammed it open without even knocking. The room's only two occupants were startled from their activity and hurriedly tried to cover themselves.

"Who the-" Kirja no more than got the words out of his mouth before he felt someone grab him by the neck, forcing him against a nearby wall. His eyes opened wide as he saw who the mysterious attacker was.

The other girl in the room gasped at the sudden movement and started to quickly gather her clothes to leave. She rushed from the room half naked, tripping over herself the whole way. It seemed that she was not yet in control of all her motor functions. And that was putting it mildly.

Pan watched as the frightened girl scurried out of the room completely before turning her attention back to the man in her grasp. She looked at him eyes narrowed. "What the hell did you think you were doing!"

Kirja began to squirm under her grasp, clawing at her hand trying to free his neck from her grip. He felt her loosen it slightly as she apparently awaited an answer of some sort. Kirja tried his best to suck in what air he could for his oxygen depraved lungs. He could tell she was getting impatient and he was not about to add fuel to the fire by remaining silent.

"It was nothing, I swear", he rasped out.

Pan loosened her grip and watched as his body slumped to the floor. She looked on as Kirja gulped mouthfuls of air like a fish out of water. He looked pitiful. Scowling at him, she watched as he attempted to regain his composure.

"What do you mean nothing?" she growled. "It didn't look like nothing to me Kirja!" She pointed to his scantly clad form with an irritated finger. "You're not even wearing clothes for Kami's sake! How does that qualify as nothing!"

Pan gave him the look of death as he reached for the sheet on the floor beside him. He pulled it roughly over his nude form, attempting to stand up again. He still felt a little light-headed from Pan's outburst but that was something to be expected. In her current state, it seemed that anger exuded from every inch of her body. She looked as if she could kill. Kirja shuddered at the thought. He knew she could kill him if she wanted to, he just didn't like anyone else knowing that little fact.

"What do you expect from me? You are barely around and when you are, you won't let me lay a finger on you! I'm lucky if I can steal a kiss!" Her eyes seemed to darken significantly after that statement but he was through cowering from her. If he was going to die, he was going to take it like a man, though he hoped he wouldn't have to die just to prove his point.

"You asshole! You wonder why I don't want you touching me. Look at yourself! You can't keep your hands off anything with two legs that isn't male!" She was not about to feel sorry for this scumbag. He wasn't going to put the blame on her for his own miserable mistakes.

"Damn it, I'm sorry okay! Is that better! Does that make everything okay now!"

"You are out of your mind if you think I'm just gonna forget about this Kirja!" Pan crossed her arms as she stared at him.

"Well, excuse the hell out of me! I can't win! I'm damned if I do, damned if I don't! What is so wrong with me having a little fun every once in awhile? Please Pan, tell me!"

Pan stepped forward, closing the space between them, smashing Kirja's face with her fist. The force of the blow sent him through the air towards the bed, where he fell just short of its aid. Pan looked at Kirja while he attempted to recover from the blow.

"What the hell was that for!" he screamed while cradling the side of his face. He was sure it would be swollen in seconds if it wasn't already.

"I told you never to call me that" Pan growled out lowly.

Kirja cursed himself mentally. He had just added insult to injury by using a name that was definitely off limits around there. She couldn't stand the sound of it apparently and he was the only one that knew that name was what she normally went by at home. Still, it seemed that something else was bothering her. He had been caught with other girls before and it usually took more than this to set her off. He only knew of one thing that could piss her off that bad.

"Let me guess", he spat. "Big brother did something to piss you off today. Or is daddy being too strict again?" his words dripping with sarcasm.

Pan growled out a warning as she replied. "Shut up Kirja. I am not in the mood for your crap today. If you really have a death wish, just keep talking." Pan smirked as she watched a hint of fear cross his features. She hoped he got the point. Leaning over, she grabbed his pants off the floor, throwing them at his face. He caught them just before they would have collided with his head, glaring slightly in her direction. "Get dressed. I'm not going to talk to you like that."

"It didn't stop you before", he muttered in reply. He scowled at her grimly before trying to regain his footing and standing up. Before he let the sheet drop to the floor, he waited for her to turn around. She was more than willing to do so since she always complained about seeing more than necessary. He reached for his boxers, tugging them on first, pulling his pants on shortly after. "You can turn around now."

"It's about time", she spat turning back around to face him.

Kirja just ignored her while searching for the rest of his clothes. "What do you want Vi?" he asked evenly as he snatched his shirt from the floor.

A faint smile crept upon Pan's lips as he addressed her properly. "What do you think?"

Kirja sighed as he began to regain some of his composure. She had not only interrupted him at a crucial moment and nearly choked him to death, but now she decides that she wants to play.

"Do you need some action that bad?" he asked.

"Always", was her short reply.

Kirja smirked as he watched her defiant posture. She was a handful that was for sure but she was also very useful for certain affairs.

"A couple of the boys scouted a place out near the East district. It seems the people there are loaded. I think they can spare a few things to those that are less fortunate."

Pan's eyes glinted mischievously upon hearing such news. Maybe she hadn't wasted her time that day after all. Something good was bound to pop up eventually. "Really? So, when's the party getting started?"

"As soon as we can get a team together. You interested?" he inquired knowingly.

"Of course. How about tomorrow night? I was supposed to go scouting anyway."

"Fine. Since you're in, we can get the job done a lot faster. Meet us here tomorrow at midnight."

Pan was happy that something good had indeed come out of this day from hell. It was better than nothing. "I'll be here." With that said, Pan turned to leave. She might have been in a better mood but she was still not up to dealing with Kirja. She got what she came for more or less and there was no need to extend her little visit.

She brushed past a few of the weary teens on her way out of the building. Stepping outdoors, Pan noticed it was getting late. She decided to head back before Caleb got too suspicious. He would think that she avoided inventory just to infuriate him, and that's exactly what she wanted him to think. At least she could make the excuse that she needed to go for a walk to clear her head. It wouldn't be a total lie but it wasn't exactly telling the truth either.

She knew Jasper would never approve of her extracurricular activities. That's why she kept them a secret, especially from Caleb. If he found out somehow, she knew he would rat her out in a heartbeat. He was always sucking up to Jasper in some way or another. She hated the way he followed Jasper around like some lost puppy. It was disgusting really.

Pan continued her trek home, mentally conversing with herself, all the while oblivious to her watcher. Not wanting to be discovered, the figure trailed a good distance behind her. He had followed her to the hotel earlier that day and hidden, waiting for her to move again. He was not disappointed when she reappeared sometime later, apparently heading back in the direction from which she came. He continued to follow her, careful not to give away his presence to the unsuspecting girl.

* * *

Trunks leaned back in the chair as he patted his full stomach. He was smiling contently, looking across the room to where his mother was cleaning the enormous pile of dishes that always seemed to appear after every meal. His smile faded slightly as he watched his mother wipe her hands off on a dishrag and turn towards the table to collect more dishes. He always felt guilty for all the work that went into fixing a meal for him and his saiyan sized appetite.

"Mom, I don't know why you don't let the cleaning bots do that. It's what they're programmed to do."

Bulma just chuckled and replied, "Yes honey, I know that's what they're programmed to do. I am the one that made them ya know." She winked at him playfully as she carried a handful of dishes over to the sink.

Trunks growled softly, annoyed at her response. "You know that's not what I meant", he admonished thoughtfully. He only heard her giggle a bit as she continued to wash the dishes. He glared at her from across the room knowing she was not going to let the cleaning bots do the dishes for her.

Getting up from his seat at the table, Trunks began collecting more of the dirty dishes. He brought them over to the sink and put them in to soak with the others.

"Thanks sweetie but you don't have to worry about it, I'll get the dishes". She tried unsuccessfully to shoo him away so she could finish cleaning in peace. He only moved a few feet away from her side, leaning his back against the counter as he stood with his arms folded against his chest. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see he was staring at her intently, probably questioning if she was in her right mind.

She knew he felt bad for letting her do all the dishes even though she insisted on doing them. Knowing her son, he was probably beating himself up over such a silly thing. Just as she was pondering that topic in her mind, Trunks started in on the subject of debate once again.

"Mom, why do you always have to do the dishes? If you won't let the cleaning bots do them, at least let me help out once in a while", he practically whined to her.

Bulma sighed as she stopped her scrubbing and turned to him. She knew he felt guilty about the dishes and he was not about to let the subject drop so easily. 'Stubborn one he is, just like his father'. Well, she was not going to let her son feel guilty over something so pitiful as dirty dishes. "Trunks, sweetheart, I appreciate your offer but I can handle it, really". She watched as his face twisted into an irritated scowl. 'That boy is definitely Vegeta's son'. She let the thought carry her away as she stared at the practically mirror image of her late husband.

"You know what?" She was getting ready to comment on how much the picture of his father he looked at that moment but thought otherwise. That might drudge up more memories that he wanted to keep buried. She was not about to have a repeat performance of what happened in the gravity room earlier.

"What?" he prompted waiting for her answer.

Bulma shook off the thoughts as she replied. "I was just gonna say that I happen to enjoy washing the dishes. They help to relax me."

"But-"

"Look, you have your training to help distract you and I have my inventions and dirty dishes", Bulma shot back defensively. She was not about to let her son feel sorry for her having to do dishes for Kami's sake!

Trunks let out a defeated sigh as he closed his eyes. "Fine. I won't bother you about them anymore."

"Promise?" she asked.

Trunks mumbled something in reply to her question. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said I'll try", he grumbled out not wanting to promise anything.

Bulma simply smiled and reached out to pinch his cheek with her soapy hand. "Good".

"Mom!" he cried out wiping the mess off his cheek.

Bulma giggled at his childish reaction. Her antics seemed to be the only thing that could ever draw out that inner child he kept hidden inside, or rather buried. She enjoyed seeing him so light hearted every once in a while, though she was sure most of the time he acted cheerful just for her benefit.

" Are you going back out to the gravity room to train?" she asked while finishing off the remaining dishes.

"No, I thought I'd go over to West City today to help out with the rebuilding process."

"Really? I thought they had finished renovations on all the major areas over there."

"They have but there are some smaller communities that can't afford to have the destroyed sections and trash piles removed."

"Well, how are you gonna carry all that to the disposal center?"

"Who said anything about moving it?" he replied smirking.

Bulma turned to her son, making sure that she had heard him correctly. That smirk on his face confirmed everything that his statement had implied. "Trunks!"

He held up his hands defensively in mock fear. "What?"

"You know very well what mister! You can't go around blasting anything that gets in the way! Someone could get hurt!" she yelled going into full 'mother mode'.

"Awww mom, come on. You know I'm careful", he pouted.

"Fine!" she huffed. "But don 't come home crying to me when you've blown up half the city!"

Trunks didn't reply. He simply pushed off the counter and walked out of the room, grabbing a few food capsules on the way. He was not about to have a repeat occurrence of the other day. He didn't know exactly why he got so weak but his previous experience in such situations told him that expending excessive amounts of energy without replenishing his body with food resulted in disaster.

Trunks sighed realizing how his stupidity almost got the best of him once again. Sometimes he wondered if he really was the son of Bulma Briefs. How could someone that makes as many stupid mistakes as he did come from a genius like her? Trunks simply could not answer that question but he supposed that maybe his Saiyan heritage affected his better judgment sometimes. Amused slightly by that thought, he realized just how damaging his Saiyan instincts could be. Even though there were no more enemies left for him to overcome, he figured his instincts or stupidity would eventually be the death of him. He smirked deciding that the latter certainly held the most promise.

Trunks thoughts drifted back to his mother momentarily as he recalled the state he had left her in. Sighing thoughtfully, he knew that sometimes it was better to leave things unsaid when it came to his mother throwing a fit over something, especially when that something had to do with him. He grabbed his vest and tugged it on over his shirt before leaving for West City. He still had plenty of time before sunset and he wanted to make good on a promise he made last week. That promise was one he was going to make sure he kept.


	10. Turbid Thoughts

Never Lose Hope

By: Saiyan Serpent .

Disclaimer: I don't own db, dbz, dbgt, or any of its characters, so please don't sue me.

* * *

Last time: 

Trunks thoughts drifted back to his mother momentarily as he recalled the state he had left her in. Sighing thoughtfully, he knew that sometimes it was better to leave things unsaid when it came to his mother throwing a fit over something, especially when that something had to do with him. He grabbed his vest and tugged it on over his shirt before leaving for West City. He still had plenty of time before sunset and he wanted to make good on a promise he made last week. That promise was one he was going to make sure he kept.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Turbid Thoughts

Pan cast a curious glance in Caleb's direction as she sat down at the table to begin their nightly meal. She studied him carefully out of the corner of her eye, suspicion growing with each passing moment. Neither his posture nor his facial expression betrayed any hidden intentions. He was the perfect picture of indifference. He caught her gaze briefly before everyone bowed their heads for the silent prayer.

Pan scrunched her eyebrows as she bowed her head, letting her mind linger on a stray thought. Prayer. She never did understand what was up with that whole thing. Jasper and Rena had never forced the issue when it came to religion or their beliefs, and whatever place it had in their home was merely a subtle compromise that suited everyone in their own way.

Jasper never did appear too comfortable discussing the topic, so she learned to just leave well enough alone. Even as a child, she recognized the tension that seemed to fill the air whenever the topic of Kami or religion surfaced around Jasper, and child or not, Pan never pushed the issue.

Once the prayer was over, her appetite seemed to kick into overdrive, pushing all thoughts of Caleb and religion aside. She eyed the food hungrily as it was passed from person to person. She readily received her portions when it was her turn; careful not to pass up anything that was offered. She always had a big appetite it seemed, but if she wasn't careful, the boys would waste no time in devouring everything in sight, whether she got her fill or not.

The first few minutes of dinner passed in an easy silence as hungry stomachs demanded attention before anything else. Then, the conversation of the day slowly trickled into the dinner as mouths chewed happily on their tasty prizes. Jasper offered the first line of communication as he swallowed his mouthful of food and washed it down with something cool to drink.

"So Caleb, how did everything go with the inventory today?"

Pan winced slightly as the beginning of her demise surfaced merely with that single question. She knew Caleb would not pass up such an opportunity to tell Jasper that she had failed to do her work today, even if she was ready to accept the consequences of her actions.

She didn't chance a glimpse of Caleb's expression, for she was sure it was smug with contempt and probably aimed directly at her head. Instead, she lowered her gaze to her food finding the meal slightly less appealing than it had been just moments ago. She tried to remain passive as Caleb spoke and continued chewing her food, albeit much more slowly than before.

Caleb shot a quick glance at Pan before he spoke. The fact that she did not meet his gaze did not escape him but he ignored it and turned to face Jasper as he spoke.

"It wasn't too bad. Seth and Darien got most of it done before I took over and finished. Everything seems to be there, except for that item we salvaged from the Morley job. I looked through everything twice and even checked under the shelves and counters just in case it had fallen on the floor somehow. I don't know what happened to the piece but I'm sure we either used it on a deal or during one of the bartering trips to Tochek. I haven't had a chance to look through the logbooks to confirm that but I'll check on it tomorrow."

Jasper chewed on his food as he listened to Caleb give the report. Swallowing his well-chewed portion, he tilted his head slightly as he tried to remember the last time he had seen the missing item Caleb had just described.

"Hmmm.you know, I think you're right. I seem to remember us using it to trade for food rations a few months ago. I could be mistaken, but I'm pretty sure that's what we used. I thought we'd get more food for that piece but I guess we're lucky we got anything after the trouble we went through on that job."

Jasper shook his head slightly as he remembered that stressful experience. "Anyways, as I was saying, I think we used that piece to barter with a few months ago. Check the green logbook from last quarter. If we did use it for the food, it should be in there."

Caleb gave a quick nod as an acknowledgement of Jasper's words before bringing his glass to his lips for a drink. He gulped down the fluid thirstily as he finished his meal. He could tell that Pan was waiting.waiting for him to drop the bomb that, in her eyes, would inevitably fall this evening. She seemed a bit tense, and with good reason.

Jasper paused in the middle of chewing his food before he swallowed harshly and gave a questioning glance towards Pan. She had been unusually quiet during the meal and he didn't remember Caleb saying anything about where she had been the entire day.

"Pan, I thought you were supposed to help the boys out with the inventory today." "Caleb" he motioned with his fork in Caleb's direction, "didn't mention you helping out at all. So young lady, what exactly did you do today?"

Pan groaned inwardly as the question seeped through her muddled thoughts. She had dared to hope that the mystery of the missing inventory piece would override any thoughts to her whereabouts that day. She should have known better than to hope, even if it was for such a small thing.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the words she yearned for would not come. All she wanted was a feasible excuse, yet nothing came to mind. It didn't need to be anything extravagant, just something that would keep Jasper from jumping down her throat again. She hated lying to Jasper but if it would keep her from getting another lecture, it was worth the risk.

Before she could think of anything, Caleb interjected with what she was sure was her doom.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, but I forgot to mention that I sent Pan out to do some scouting today." He shrugged then added, "She seemed to need some time to herself, so I figured she'd at least get something done that way. You know how our little Panny can be when she wants to skip out on her work duties."

Darien and Seth snickered at the comment while Pan shot Caleb a death glare. Caleb added insult to injury with a smirk that just dared her to say something to him.anything. Pan simply narrowed her eyes and scowled in his direction before turning her gaze back towards her meal once again.

Jasper said nothing of Caleb's sarcastic remark as he was used to the sibling rivalry among the children. He tried to let them handle most disputes among themselves. He only intervened if things got out of hand, as they sometimes tended to with Pan and Caleb.

He never did understand what it was about those two that clashed so violently. Neither seemed to have any problems with Seth or Darien, but then again, the younger boys tended to keep to themselves and only stirred up trouble on occasions when they were extremely bored and itching for some kind of excitement. 'Boys will be boys,' he thought wryly.

The rest of the meal passed rather quickly after the initial dinner conversation took on a new direction. Jasper was eager to see how Seth and Darien were adjusting to their studies, and urged them to share their feelings on the matter. The two boys took turns complaining of the uselessness of such things as complex math and world literature. They didn't seem to like the fact that their studies didn't have much hands on experience, though it was not surprising to anyone to hear such things.

Darien and Seth always seemed to be tinkering on gadgets of all shapes and sizes and creating inventions that did just about anything. Those two were definitely not ones to sit around all day pondering the subtle meanings hidden beneath layers of enigmatic quotes and phrases.

It was true that such things were of no interest to the boys, but Jasper believed that everyone should have a well-rounded view of the world, and so he tried to pass such values on to his family as best as possible.

He often marveled at the fact that he was lucky enough to have a family to call his own. True, none of the children were his biologically speaking, but the adopted children had long ago become his own. In his mind, blood and biology didn't matter. Though he did long to have children with his beautiful wife, he knew that would never be possible.

He could never accept the fact that his children looked at him as a father figure, so he settled for something closer to an uncle or big brother. Jasper knew he wasn't perfect, and his parenting skills were probably a bit lacking, but he did the best he could. He figured what he lacked in knowledge could be filled with love, and that's exactly what he tried to do for his children..

He gave them a place to call home and took them in when they had no one else to look after them. He had watched each one grow throughout the years and develop separate and unique personalities. He could only hope that his part in their lives was for the better, not worse.

His gaze flitted over to his beautiful wife as he watched her get up, begin to gather the dirty dishes and carry them into the kitchen. He smiled warmly as he pondered her response to his meandering thoughts. She always did have more confidence in his parenting skills than he, and she would probably scold him for thinking so negatively about such things again.

He chuckled softly and gathered an armful of dishes as he followed her into the kitchen to help. It seemed that his children had scurried off in a hurry once they realized the only thing left at the dinner table was a mess of empty dishes. 'Why does that not surprise me,' he thought dryly as his gaze flickered briefly around the empty room.

Jasper was startled out of his thoughts and nearly dropped his load of dishes as he narrowly avoided a collision with Rena who was going back to the table to get more dishes. They both grinned at the near mishap before continuing in their separate directions.

Jasper was just setting his dishes on the counter before Rena returned once again with more dishes in tow. She stacked her own dishes on the counter top and then proceeded to start scrubbing the ones that had already been soaked in dishwater. Jasper admired her shortly as she began to hum a tune to some invisible song.

He loved the way she sang. She had the most beautiful voice, and with it, she could soothe even the most savage beast. It was something that had comforted the children in the middle of the night, when they awoke terrified from some horrible nightmare; or when one of them took ill and became confined to their bed for rest.

All of his children were from shattered families and they faced what no child should ever have to face at such a tender age. However, the reality of their world, at the hands of those merciless androids, did not care for such things. Millions of innocents were caught in the path of that evil, never daring to hope for anything beyond the chance of living through such overwhelming chaos.

It was a miracle that anyone survived those dark days, but many had. What was left behind was a shell of their former world, scattered with bits of broken and withered lives. The damage inflicted upon their world forever scarred Jasper's soul, like many others, but he promised himself that he would do what he could to help those in need. As the sole survivor of his family, his honor demanded that he do as much as possible to uphold his family's beliefs and do what he could to ease the suffering of so many helpless people.

His depressing thoughts were disrupted with a light touch on his wrist. Rena's worried face came into focus as he returned her gaze. He gave her a small grin as he brought her hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss upon its damp surface. Rena smiled lovingly at her husband before returning to the dishes and her previous melody.

Jasper closed his eyes briefly as he enjoyed the warmth that her voice brought to his mended heart. His Rena had one of those voices that could drive away all your worries and fears, and lull you into a deep and soothing sleep. It was just one of the many things he loved about the exquisite creature that was his wife.

* * *

A rather dirtied and tired figure roamed the dark empty halls of the Capsule Corp. compound as it headed towards a much-needed oasis. A bedroom door opened and closed as clothing was discarded in a careless fashion, leaving nothing but a soiled and scattered path to the bathroom. The figure squinted at the sudden brightness as the bathroom light flickered to life. 

Trunks glared at his disheveled reflection in the mirror before continuing his trek towards the shower. He was much too tired to even bother with a shower but his incessant need for cleanliness drove him onward and into the soothing warmth of a well-deserved shower.

He breathed in the hot steam that surrounded him seconds after entering the shower. His eyes closed sleepily as he allowed the water to wash away most of the filth from a full day of grueling but meaningful labor. He knew he shouldn't be so tired but his body said otherwise. Physically, there was no reason why his day's work should have exhausted him and yet, it took sheer will power to hold his body up long enough to get a decent shower.

His shoulders heaved slightly as he drew in a few deep breaths and sighed into the surrounding mist. No, physical limitations weren't his problem, and deep down he realized this. He hoped his exhaustion would grant him a deep and dreamless sleep tonight, but he knew better than to wish for such a thing, for it was his dreams that drove his body to the brink of exhaustion in the first place.

His dreams had haunted him for most of his life but lately they seemed to be merciless in their torturous ways. He often willed himself to stay awake, if only to grant himself a temporary reprieve from his subconscious mind and the pain it inflicted upon his battered soul. Unfortunately, his sleep-deprived body would eventually give in and succumb to the darkness where his subconscious mind eagerly awaited his return.

He had hoped that the guilt he felt for his past failures would diminish with time, but time had not dared to dull the pain nor the memories of everything he most wished to forget. His guilt forever tied himself to his misery, never allowing him the freedom a good night's sleep might grant to his sorrowful existence.

Instead, that guilt lingered and festered like a curse; bound to cause its owner eternal pain and suffering in ways not many could ever hope to fathom. Years upon years of self-induced torture had worn Trunks down into the pitiful existence he pretended still mattered.

He wasn't sure how his body had lasted so long under such a prolonged term of sleep deprivation and other unhealthy habits, but he guessed something of his Saiyan heritage kept his body from completely succumbing to the clutches of an early death.

Maybe his guilt was what kept him from crawling into some uninhabited corner of the world to suffer his inevitable fate but he didn't know and he didn't care anymore. All he wanted was for it to end. The madness, the promise, the guilt, the memories, the nightmares.he wanted all of it to just end, but he knew it never would; not unless he did something to atone for his failures. That was the only reason he continued to help the people of his world recover from the wrath of the androids.

He wanted nothing more than to suffer silently in the shadows, but his need to atone kept him from doing just that. He supposed his mother was another reason he didn't just give up and accept his failures. Many times he had pondered what his life would be like without her, what he would be like without her; and never did his imagination conjure up a being that was anything less than absolutely revolting and depressing in its very existence.

He sighed wearily as his conscious mind continued reveling in thoughts he knew his subconscious mind would use against him tonight. 'Just like every other night', he thought sadly before returning to the task of cleansing his body of the dirt that lingered from his pathetic attempt at atonement for the day.

Minutes later, the once dirty and tired figure emerged from the bathroom, no longer dirty but still extremely tired. It collapsed on the bed, too exhausted to even bother with turning down the sheets.

* * *

The night was quiet, all creatures of the living world basking in the clutches of slumber.all but one. One lonely being lay amongst soft sheets and pillows, but their appealing textures did nothing to soothe her soul. This being, this girl, was troubled. Her mind weighed heavily with one question; one obscure question that threatened to tear down the very walls of her sanity. 

Her hold on sleep slipping, Pan gave a groan of utter frustration as she rolled over in her bed to stare aimlessly out her window. She hadn't been able to sleep the entire night because of him. Some nagging little thought in the back of her mind had chipped away at the edges of her consciousness until it became a pounding screaming headache, that demanded every ounce of her attention.

She gave a harsh sigh as she sat up and thumped her feet to the floor. Walking over to the open window, she raised it up a bit higher to let more of the billowing breeze in that continued to flutter her curtains around in no particular direction. She gave another harsh sigh before leaning forward slightly and resting her hands on the cool windowsill.

Her thoughts briefly drifted back to dinner that night before the beginnings of a scowl etched her shadowed features. She had been expecting to get an earful from Caleb when she had returned from her little "outing", but instead, he had said nothing. Pan thought it odd at first that he would pass up such an opportunity to give her grief about something, but figured he would probably just wait until Jasper was around to seek his wretched revenge.

All through dinner, she waited restlessly for Caleb to rat her out to Jasper, but nothing happened. Sure Caleb had taunted her at dinner, like he usually did, but he never actually betrayed her whereabouts to Jasper. Not that Caleb knew where she had gone today anyways, but the fact that he had covered for her was something that left her suspicious and more than just a little bit worried.

Caleb was not one to cover up her mistakes and yet, his behavior at dinner had done just that. She wasn't sure why he had done it at all. Everything about the situation baffled her. She could always predict how Caleb would react to her disobedience and therefore, prepare herself for the consequences that followed any of her usual actions. This time was different though. This time she was in the dark. She couldn't see what was coming and that's exactly why she was so worried.

'What are you up to Caleb?'

Her eyes narrowed in frustration as the question continued to bounce around haplessly in her muddled thoughts and that ever-elusive answer lay just out of reach.


	11. Mistakes Made

Never Lose Hope

By: Saiyan Serpent

Disclaimer: I don't own db, dbz, dbgt, or any of its characters, so please don't sue me.

* * *

Last time:

Caleb was not one to cover up her mistakes and yet, his behavior at dinner had done just that. She wasn't sure why he had done it at all. Everything about the situation baffled her. She could always predict how Caleb would react to her disobedience and therefore, prepare herself for the consequences that followed any of her usual actions. This time was different though. This time she was in the dark. She couldn't see what was coming and that's exactly why she was so worried.

'What are you up to Caleb?'

Her eyes narrowed in frustration as the question continued to bounce around haplessly in her muddled thoughts and that ever-elusive answer lay just out of reach.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Mistakes Made

_She was surrounded by unbelievable warmth that seemed to fill her very soul. It was soothing and all encompassing, not allowing anything to harm her. It felt so easy to let go of everything and give in to such a wonderful feeling but something told her not to._

_She didn't know why part of her mind was fighting this warmth but her fears were soon realized when she was harshly pulled from that incredible warmth. She tried with all her might to cling to that feeling, to hold on to it just a bit longer, but the unseen force was stronger, so much stronger. The last of her strength gave out as the force violently ripped her away from the safe haven and dragged her deep into the recesses of infinite darkness._

_The warmth that had so safely surrounded her before was replaced by a stabbing splash of coldness that seemed to penetrate to her very core. She struggled to return to the warmth but found that her body was weighted heavily in the black abyss. She flailed helplessly against the biting cold as it pulled her further down into its icy clutches. Her open eyes revealed nothing except the feeling of wet pressure against unseeing orbs. She felt her lungs burn with the need for oxygen but she dared not breathe. The longer she fought, the more her lungs burned and the harder it was to fight off the urge to give up and let the darkness consume her. Her body was losing its will to fight and finally her mind gave in to her body's demands._

_She gasped in the colorless void but her lungs were not rewarded with what they so desperately desired. Instead, they were flooded with the very essence of what she was fighting against, what she had not wanted to give in to but had succumbed to nonetheless. The cold infinite darkness clawed its way through her body ruthlessly and she could feel the unimaginable pain from such an invading and unwelcome presence. Her body spasmed as it tried to reject the foreign substance but it all seemed to be in vain, for the end was inevitable._

_Just when she lost all hope, something extraordinary happened. A blinding light pierced the dismal abyss, stretching towards her struggling body. The light was beautiful and it captivated her instantly. The light radiated that same warmth that she had lost so long ago, and she wanted nothing more than to return to it once again. Suddenly, a hand emerged from the blinding light. It was reaching for her, offering her an escape from her watery torture and though it was so close, it seemed so far away. All she needed to do was reach out and grasp that which was offered to her, but she hesitated._

_Against all logic and reason, she held back from the light and the hand that lingered within it. She wanted to go to it, she wanted to take the hand and let the light embrace her, but she was afraid. The light began to fade and she watched helplessly as the darkness surrounded her once again. The bitter feeling of cold returned but this time she did not fight it. She was tired of fighting, so she stopped. Her body twitched several times before stilling completely. Fluttering eyelids captured a speck of fading light as it glimmered briefly against the darkness before flickering out altogether._

* * *

Pan awoke in a terrified frenzy as she struggled against tangled bed sheets, desperately trying to escape some invisible presence while gasping in large amounts of precious air. Her chest heaved forcefully with each breath and her heart seemed as if it would flutter right out of her chest. As the lingering effects of the dream faded, she ceased her fruitless struggle with the sheets and focused on steadying her breathing. She swallowed harshly and blinked away the blurriness of her fitful sleep. From the darkness of the room alone, she could tell that the sun had not yet risen. She felt a chill run down her spine at the memory of the harsh darkness of her dream and willed away any further thoughts on the matter. They were just stupid dreams and she felt there was no point in trying to decipher their elusive meanings.

* * *

Trunks sat hunched over the side of his bed with his hands pressed tightly against his eyes. His body ached with fatigue and yet his mind refused to allow him the time needed to recover from his previous day's exertion. Sleep had never been an easy thing to come by but lately it seemed an impossible task. Over the last few weeks, his nightmares had grown in intensity. He often woke in fits of terror, clutching at his pillows and bed sheets as if his very life depended on it. The nights seemed far too long and any moments of rest were far too short.

He sighed wearily and opened his bloodshot eyes to gaze into the darkness of his room. His sleep-deprived mind decided who was to blame for his current state. It was her fault. She was the reason for his sleepless nights; she just had to be. It had been about three weeks since the incident. He remembered it all so clearly.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Trunks wiped the sweat from his brow as he concentrated on the project before him. He had been helping the citizens of a small market district on the East side of town. A recent storm had torn through the area and left chaos in its wake. The small community housed mostly elderly citizens and it was difficult for them to bear the burden of cleaning up the terrible mess alone. The rebuilding process was difficult enough without having to deal with unpredictable forces like the weather, so Trunks decided to help the citizens as much as possible. He was working on restoring electricity to the area when a disturbance behind him caught his attention.

An elderly man and woman were yelling at a group of young teens that passed by their shop. Trunks wasn't sure what the problem was, but his sensitive hearing easily picked up the numerous curses thrown at the teens by the old woman. The group didn't seem bothered by it at all. In fact, they seemed rather accustomed to the verbal insults.

Trunks returned to his work when he was satisfied that there wasn't anything to worry about but an enraged scream caused his head to turn again. One of the boys in the group, it seemed, was about to attack the elderly woman for screaming such insults at him and his fellow counterparts. Trunks felt his muscles tense in reaction to the threat the teen represented and before he had a chance to intervene, he saw the boy stop dead in his tracks. Curiously, Trunks looked over at the boy, only to see his raised fist held back by a girl. He couldn't make out her face due to the shroud of her dark hair but her small height and build revealed none of the power she seemed to exude over the large teenage boy. The girl growled something low at the boy and then tightened her hand around his fist. The boy winced in pain and whimpered an apology to the old couple before the girl relinquished her hold on him. The boy sulked back towards his group, carefully cradling his injured hand.

As the girl turned to walk away, she looked over in Trunks direction and their eyes connected. He was shocked by her familiar appearance and yet he couldn't place the reason for such shock or familiarity. She tilted her head to the side slightly, as if trying to remember something, and just as quickly shook her head and walked away. Trunks found himself staring at her retreating figure and wondered what had just happened. He was startled from his thoughts as the smell of burning wires drifted to his senses. Cursing himself mentally for being so distracted, Trunks returned to his work determined to finish before the day's end.

* * *

Trunks sighed as he recounted the events of that day. He later found out that the group of teens was a source of constant stress for the market district as they loitered in the area constantly and often chased off potential customers. There had also been a few break-ins in the area, and though there was no proof, the citizens suspected the teens were responsible.

Since that day, Trunks had been haunted by the face of the beautiful girl. No, he corrected himself, it wasn't her face that haunted him. It was something else, something deeper. Her eyes. That's what kept him awake at night. The brief moment of blind recognition that flickered in her eyes drew his interest that day. He could have shrugged off the encounter if he had been the only one having a sense of déjà vu, but he wasn't, or so it had seemed. And why couldn't he place her face in his memory? He had a sense of knowing her, and yet, not. 'Argh! This is so frustrating!', he thought as his hands fisted in his hair. He whimpered in defeat as he collapsed against the mess of sheets atop his bed. Tired eyes drifted shut as he contemplated the reason for his increasing fatigue. He didn't care who the girl was, he decided, he just wanted some sleep, 'and a lot of it' echoed in his thoughts as his body relaxed for slumber once again.

* * *

Rena stared in wonder as the small girl in front of her inhaled several plates of food, all within a few minutes time.

"Pan?" she questioned.

"Yeah Ré?" was all that could be heard over the loud chewing and crunching noises the small girl was making.

"Dear, why are you in such a hurry?"

The girl finished the last bit of food on her plate before washing it all down with a tall glass of water. She wiped her face and quickly gathered her dirty dishes as she walked off towards the kitchen. Glancing back, Pan shouted "Sorry 'bout that Ré. Breakfast was great but I gotta beat it outta here to check out some promising hits on the scouting scene. Later!"

The confused woman turned to the man beside her as she raised an eyebrow. "Translation sweetheart?"

Jasper chuckled faintly as he replied. "She said she was in a hurry because she might have a few leads on potential jobs for us."

"Oh, well why in the world didn't she just say so?"

Jasper stifled his laughter as he leaned over and placed a kiss on his wife's temple. "She did honey, just in her own way."

Rena smiled as a few choking sounds were heard from the remaining occupants at the table.

Seth looked up with a sour face as he pleaded, "Could you guys please not do the mushy stuff at the table. It's gross!"

Caleb found the whole situation quite humorous. Darien looked just as disgusted as Seth and Caleb couldn't help but laugh at the scene those two made. They were teenagers but apparently they still didn't understand the finer points of love or the opposite sex just yet. "Don't worry you two. Someday you'll experience that mushy stuff first hand. Who knows you might even like it." Caleb smirked as both boys made gagging sounds.

"Ewww! There's no way I'm ever gonna do that with some stupid girl!" shouted Seth.

"Yeah! Me either!" chorused Darien.

"Hey, I've seen the way you two look at those Trenton girls every time you're out playing with your friends. I bet you're already thinking of ways you can kiss them."

Caleb smirked as he saw both boys stare at him wide-eyed. "You take that back Cal!" shouted Seth. "Yeah, take it back!" echoed Darien.

Caleb refused to do any such thing and only added fuel to the fire by continuing his relentless teasing of the two boys. Suddenly, all three scrambled away from the table, shouting and tumbling as the two younger boys gave chase to their older sibling.

"Well that's one way to clear the table in a hurry," remarked Jasper as he smiled at his wife. Both broke out into a fit of laughter as the boys continued to yell and chase each other through the house.

* * *

"So, is this the place?" Night had fallen quickly and Pan taken the opportunity to survey the surrounding area without fear of being seen. She was with Kirja and two other teens from the gang. Kirja had decided that he didn't need a lot of people and discreetness was always a necessity when pulling off jobs like this one.

"Yeah, that's it" answered Kirja as he glanced at the tall building across the street. "The guy lives in the penthouse suite. His security is tight and we need your help to get inside. The old man is away on business this week and it's our best shot at getting to the goods."

"Are there any people we need to look out for, like a wife, kids, security personnel?"

"Nah, from what we can tell he's a loner, business type and all that. His security system is entirely automated and that's what makes entry so difficult. There is a flaw in his system though."

"Oh really? And what exactly is that flaw?"

"Well, the windows aren't wired. I guess the old man doesn't think he has anything to worry about being so high up."

Pan considered their options before speaking. "So, basically you want me to fly up there, break open the window, and gain access to the security system so that I can disable it for you three?" The question was more of a statement but Kirja answered her anyway.

"Exactly. We don't have anyone else with your special abilities and the job is too promising to simply ignore." Kirja looked smug as he waited for Pan's response to his baiting tactic and was not disappointed when she took the bait and ran with it.

"How much?"

"How much what?" replied Kirja.

"Stop playing me Kirja. How much has the old man got in there and what can we get out of it?"

Kirja seemed to ponder the question for a moment before a smirk lit his face. "Well, if we play our cards right and don't get caught, I'd say there's about five to ten mil we can walk away with."

Pan nearly choked when she heard his reply. "Are you telling me that guy's got at least five to ten million credits worth of stuff laying around his place?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," answered a smug looking Kirja.

"Alright, I'm in."

"Good. Let's get this show on the road then. Kel and Wes will keep watch from the ground until you make it through the window. Once you're in, we'll head up to the penthouse and meet you outside the front door. If anything goes wrong, you're on your own. Got it? "

"Yeah. Got it," replied Pan sourly.

A few minutes later, Pan was inside the penthouse accessing the security system's mainframe. She knew Kirja and the guy's would be there any second and she didn't want to take the chance that they'd set off the alarms and ruin the entire plan.

'Almost on.yes! Got it!' Once the security system was disabled, she slowly made her way to the front door. As soon as the door was opened, three young men scrambled inside. Kirja flicked on the lights as soon as he located the switches on a nearby wall.

Pan blinked rapidly as her eyes struggled to focus in the intense light. She whispered harshly as she glared at Kirja. "Are you out of your mind! What if someone sees us you idiot!" Kirja merely smirked as he began to grab various items from the room. "Relax babe. You disarmed the security system and that's all we were worried about in the first place. Nobody's here, so just chill and grab some stuff." Pan narrowed her eyes in anger but chose not to start an argument with Kirja until after the job was done.

Kel and Wes were giggling as they continued to bag various treasures around the vast open space of the penthouse. Their sacks were nearly full when they heard a noise down one of the hallways. Curious, they called out for Pan and Kirja to see if they were the source of the disturbance. Kirja was the first to respond as he walked out of an adjacent room. "What are you two hollering about now?" he asked, clearly irritated.

The two pointed down the hallway where a light flickered on from behind a closed door. Kirja smacked the two on the back of the head. "You idiots! It's just Vi. Now get back to work!" The three stared at the door as it slowly opened and a woman emerged; only it wasn't Pan.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the relative silence of the penthouse. Pan rushed to its source, only to find a trembling woman huddled in a corner with Kirja waiving a gun in the woman's direction.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"We've got to get rid of her! She saw our faces!"

The poor woman was on the floor begging Kirja to spare her life, but the woman's pleas only seemed to further unhinge the man. Pan could see there was no point in trying to rationalize with Kirja because he was clearly beyond reason. She had to find a way to diffuse the situation before someone got hurt. With her decision made, Pan made a grab for the gun in an effort to disarm Kirja, but he would not give up so easily. Soon the two were wrestling on the floor and the terrified woman scrambled towards the front door. Wes and Kel stood frozen in place as the scene played out in its entirety. Without warning, a gunshot echoed throughout the penthouse and everyone stared in shock as a body slumped lifelessly to the floor.


	12. Come Clean

Never Lose Hope

By: Saiyan Serpent

**_A/N _**Alright everyone, this is all I have of the next chapter right now. I don't know when I'll be inspired to write more, but I figured it's the least I can do for leaving everyone with that unintentional but terrible cliffhanger. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own db, dbz, dbgt, or any of its characters, so please don't sue me.

* * *

Last Time: 

The poor woman was on the floor begging Kirja to spare her life, but the woman's pleas only seemed to further unhinge the man. Pan could see there was no point in trying to rationalize with Kirja because he was clearly beyond reason at the moment. She had to find a way to diffuse the situation before someone got hurt. With her decision made, Pan made a grab for the gun in an effort to disarm Kirja but he would not give up so easily. Soon the two were wrestling on the floor and the terrified woman scrambled towards the front door. Wes and Kel stood frozen in place as the scene played out in its entirety. Without warning, a gunshot echoed throughout the penthouse and everyone stared in shock as a body slumped lifelessly to the floor.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Come Clean 

The moment played over in her mind as a whirlwind of images and emotions. She could hear the harsh sounds of breathing as her pulse thrummed loudly in her ears. Everything was a blur of light and sound and she could faintly hear someone yelling something in the background. Her thoughts circled around her wildly and she was helpless to gain control over them. The world slammed back into focus when a sharp pain shot through her jaw.

"Pan! Snap out of it!"

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she took in the scene around her. She was sitting on the bathtub at home, Cal looming over her with a dark yet frightened look in his eyes.

"Cal?" She cringed at the helpless little squeak that posed as her voice.

"What the hell happened to you!"

She shook her head weakly and brought a hand to her face to shield her eyes from the brightness of the room. Her hand froze entirely as her mind registered what covered it. Dazed eyes widened at the sight and quickly scanned for further signs of the offending substance. Everywhere. Blood. It was everywhere!

Pan began to thrash violently just as Cal grabbed her. Her mind didn't understand what was happening and all she knew was that she wanted to get away . . . fast.

"Calm down damn it!"

Before Cal could stop her, Pan wrenched free from his grasp and shot out of his sight.

"Shit!"

Caleb cradled his battered face in one hand as he used the other to carefully guide him down the stairs towards the icebox. The noise from the incident apparently had awakened the other occupants in the house, because seconds later he was surrounded by two curious adults and two sleepy-eyed teens.

Caleb sighed wearily as he held the cold pack over his bruised flesh and prepared to answer everyone's questions without revealing the entire truth.

"What in the world was all that commotion about?"

"Oh honey what happened to your face?"

Caleb knew he could answer both questions with one word. No need to elaborate, so he didn't. "Pan", was all he said. His answer was deemed satisfactory to all parties involved.

* * *

"_You said nobody was supposed to be here!"_

* * *

Pan flew blindly through the night. Though she had little awareness of where her body carried her, she couldn't summon the energy to care. All her confused mind knew was that she had to escape . . . but from what she didn't know. An array of images swirled through her mind threatening to consume her sanity. They pulled and tugged at what was left of her rational mind.

* * *

"_You said nobody was supposed to be here!"_

"_Well, how the hell was I supposed to know the old man had a woman around here!"_

* * *

In the vast chaos that was her consciousness, one memory bubbled to the surface and continued to taunt her with its vivid and horrifying image. The image was that of a body, a woman's body, lying in a river of crimson. Her face, the picture of surprised horror, was contorted into an odd position, mouth gaping in a silent scream with hollow eyes that stared out into a vast nothingness.

* * *

"_You said nobody was supposed to be here!"_

"_Well, how the hell was I supposed to know the old man had a woman around here!"_

_Pan nearly screamed in her frustration at Kirja's inadequate planning. _

'_Stupid Kirja! Stupid stupid stupid!' _

_Struggling to stomach the horrid sight of the woman lying face down in a growing pool of her own blood, Pan clinched her eyes shut._

_Taking a deep breath, she attempted to focus and clear her mind long enough to find a way out of the mess they were in._

* * *

Pan rubbed her eyes furiously trying to rid her mind of the terrible image but the sickening sight remained. She began to choke on the sobs that poured from her soul, unable to maintain any steady pattern of breathing. Losing her focus, she began to descend erratically from the night sky. She stumbled as her feet touched the ground, crashing to the cool grass below. Heart wrenching sobs continued to echo throughout the emptiness of the night.

_To be continued . . ._


End file.
